Atardecer
by Hikari Strife10
Summary: Edward se fue en Luna Nueva pero no vuelve. Bella acaba el instituto y marcha a Columbia, Universidad de NY pero allí se encontrará con… ¿Edward? "¿Desde cuando Edward tiene los ojos verdes?" RATED M POR FUTUROS LEMMONS!
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Bella PVO**

Me resultaba extraño pensar el hecho de que iba a estudiar en Columbia, era lo último que me esperaba la verdad. Aunque Charlie no pareció sorprendido cuando recibí la carta de admisión.

-Te pasas todo el día estudiando y tienes las mejores notas del instituto ¿Crees que me tendría que sorprender? –dijo entre risas mientras yo le miraba boquiabierta.

Cierto, desde _su _marcha me maté a estudiar. Tenía que mantener la cabeza ocupada, centrarme en mis estudios fue la mejor solución. Ahora estaba en Nueva York, a las puertas de mi nuevo piso y apunto de cumplir 19 años ¡Caray! ¡19 años! Ahora era dos años mayor que _él_.

-¡Bella, espabila! –chilló mi madre desde el portal- ¡Nosotros no subiremos todas tus cajas!

Reneé y Phil habían insistido en ayudarme con la mudanza. Aún temían que volviera a pasar y estoy segura que Reneé me llamará todos los días. Suspiré, no quería recordar _ese_ episodio. Mi familia había sufrido mucho por mí aquel último año y ya era hora que pensaran en otras cosas que no fueran yo.

Mi piso era muy pequeño: Sala de estar compartida con la cocina, baño y habitación con ventana a las escaleras de servicio. El típico piso de mala muerte de Nueva York, dijo mi madre pero a mi me encantaba.

-¿Te ayudamos a desempaquetar las cajas? –preguntó mi madre.

-No, prefiero hacerlo yo con tranquilidad –contesté con una sonrisa.- ¿Os quedáis a cenar?

-Teníamos pensado llevarte a un buen restaurante –comentó Reneé- Hay algo que tenemos que decirte.

-¿Y qué es?

-En la cena Bella, en la cena –dijo mi madre sonriente- Pasaremos a las siete a por ti ¿Vale? ¿Te las arreglarás hasta entonces?

-Claro –me aseguré a contestar al ver su cara de preocupación- Ordenaré un poco el piso hasta la hora.

Cuando cerraron la puerta sentí un nudo en el estómago. Temía lo que me iban anunciar Phil y Reneé. Aparté mis teorías de la cabeza y me puse a limpiar mi pequeño piso de mala muerte. Saqué las docenas de libros de las cajas y las ordené por autores, esto me mantuvo bastante ocupada hasta el mediodía. No me apetecía cocinar así que llamé a la pizzeria cuya propaganda la encontré aquella misma mañana en mi nuevo buzón.

Cuando estaba limpiando el baño recordé que tenía que llamar a Charlie, busqué mi iPhone –cortesía de mi padre por mi graduación- y le llamé. No me extrañó que no me cogiera el teléfono, lo más seguro era que estuviera trabajando. Poco antes de las siete me vestí para salir a cenar con Reneé y Phil, me maquillé levemente y me dejé el pelo suelto. Observé a la chica que se reflejaba en el espejo de mi baño, parecía adulta, no anciana, solo adulta. Quizás universitaria sería la palabra más indicada. No me había cortado el pelo desde _su _marcha y ahora me llegaba hasta la cadera, pero no estaba tan enmarañado como antes; milagrosamente se quedaba un poco rizado cuando lo dejaba secar al aire.

Reneé y Phil llegaron diez minutos tarde, no debería sorprenderme pero esa "gran" noticia me tenía preocupada. Fuimos a un restaurante italiano situado en Times Square, no me hizo mucha gracia ya que me recordó a mi primera cita con _él _en Port Angeles. Durante la cena estuvimos hablando de la universidad, de mi carrera y de lo que haría después. Yo estaba emocionada porque iba estudiar Literatura y me moría de ganas por empezar de una vez, últimamente _él _volvía mucho a mi cabeza y necesitaba estar agobiada para apartarle de mi mente. No quería deprimirme otra vez, aún le amaba pero ya no había vuelta atrás, el jamás iba a volver y yo jamás le encontraría. Hace tiempo que me hice a la idea.

-Hay algo que tenemos que decirte, Bella –Reneé parecía nerviosa de repente y Phil se movió incómodo en su asiento- Pero no sabemos como vas a reaccionar.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? –pregunté.

-¡No! –se apresuraron decir los dos.

-¿Qué os pasa?

Reneé y Phil compartieron una mirada y Reneé soltó una risita nerviosa cuando Phil la cogió de la mano.

No podía ser. Joder.

-Estoy embarazada –dijo Reneé sonriente- Dentro de siete meses tendrás un hermanito o una hermanita ¿No es genial?

No sabía que decir. Tenía casi 19 años ¿Qué quería que dijera? ¡Un hermano! ¿Ahora? Bueno, en realidad, Reneé estaba todavía en la edad de tener hijos, soy yo la que nací demasiado pronto. Noté que la conversación había cogido un punto de tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Es maravilloso –contesté con voz temblorosa- Me habéis pillado desprevenida, no me lo esperaba para nada ¡Felicidades!

Reneé y Phil suspiraron de alivio al ver que no reaccionaba de mala manera, si Reneé se hubiera quedado embarazada hace nueve meses tenía claro que mi contestación no sería la misma.

-¿Cuándo nacerá? –pregunté.

-Está previsto para el 4 de marzo –contestó Phil.

-Genial –susurré.

Reneé y Phil me acompañaron a casa y me despedí de ellos, no les vería seguramente hasta Navidades. Tras unos cuantas advertencias de mi madre y asegurarse de que tuviera el móvil siempre encima se fueron en el mismo taxi.

Una vez en el piso, me puse el pijama y me quité el maquillaje. Intenté esquivar la idea de que iba a tener un hermano o hermana. Pero era imposible, yo no podía tener hermanos, o mejor dicho, no _quería _tener hermanos. Me parecería a _ellos_. Y eso conllevaría a recordarle.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! –chillé enfurecida mientras tiraba el cepillo de dientes dentro del vaso.

Me puse el despertador para el día siguiente. Mañana empezaría la universidad y no tendría que pensar ni en hermanastros, ni en _ellos_, ni en _él._

_-¿Tú no me quieres? –pregunté con voz rota._

_-No –contestó él._

El despertador consiguió sacarme de mi horrible pesadilla_._ Unas gotas de sudor descendían por mi cara, y asqueada fui a darme una ducha. El agua caliente relajó mis músculos y conseguí mantener la mente en blanco durante varios minutos. Tras salir de la ducha me puse unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros, me peiné lo mejor que pude y me maquillé un poco.

Cogí mi bandolera con los libros dentro y me la colgué en el hombro. Me aseguré de llevar dinero para cogerme un café en el Starbucks y el billete del metro. Se me olvidaba algo, estaba segura… ¡Claro! ¡Las pastillas! Busqué el bote de los _antidepresivos _en el neceser y me guardé una cápsula en el bolsillo para tomármela con el café.

El metro estaba lleno de gente, se notaba que era hora punta. Deje que un anciano se sentara en mi asiento y este me lo agradeció con una sonrisa que yo devolví. Me agarré a una de las barras y me quedé allí apoyada observando a los demás pasajeros: estudiantes de instituto que se lamentaban del fin del verano, hombres trajeados con su cartera de cuero falso, una mujer con su hijo y el carrito, un chico de espaldas anchas… Mi vista se volvió al chico de las espaldas anchas pero entonces el tren paró anunciando mi parada.

No muy lejos de la universidad encontré un Starbucks y pedí un _caffè latte_. Cogí la pastilla que me había guardado en el bolsillo y me lo tragué junto con el café. Al llegar a Columbia vi a mucha gente de mi edad parloteando en pequeños grupos, me sentí pequeña e insignificante como si yo no pintara allí para nada.

Fui a la secretaria de la universidad y me entregaron un horario y el mapa de la universidad. Busqué el aula magna en el mapa, allí iba a ser la presentación de los de Filología Inglesa, la carrera que había escogido al final. Filología Inglesa especializada en Literatura Inglesa. Me encantaba como sonaba el nombre.

Todavía quedaba una hora para la presentación así que decidí dar una vuelta por el recinto. Aproveché para buscar una de las muchas bibliotecas y zonas de estudio para ir pensando cual sería mi sitio ideal. Pasé junto un grupo de chicas que me llamaron la atención porque vestían todas de marca.

_Bella, Columbia es una universidad para gente privilegiada, es normal que haya__ niñitas de papá_, me recriminó mi cerebro.

No me gustaron sus risitas, además las muy idiotas no se cortaban ni un pelo en hablar sobre mí mientras me miraban. Yo ni me molesté en mirarlas, no iba a perder mi tiempo en ellas. Noté mi garganta seca, así que decidí cogerme un zumo en una de las maquinas que había por allí. Mientras me tomaba el zumo caminé sin rumbo, pensando principalmente en como me iría en la carrera y lo que haría después en el caso de terminarla.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que me tropecé con alguien que venía por frente mío. Me caí al suelo y parte del zumo se desparramó en el suelo… y en mi camisa.

-¡Perdón! –me apresuré en decir sin mirarle ¡Dios, que vergüenza!- Estaba distraída y no te he visto.

-No te preocupes –se me puso la piel de gallina al oír _esa _voz- Yo iba leyendo mientras caminaba, así que soy yo el que te tiene que pedir disculpas.

Levanté la vista con lentitud y ahí estaba. Edward ¡Edward! Se me cortó la respiración por un momento y mis manos temblaban. Él me miraba avergonzado y extrañado.

-¡Vaya! ¡Se te ha ensuciado la camisa! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! –dijo preocupado.

-¿Ed-Edward? –mi voz sonó temblorosa ¿Era él de verdad?

-¿Sí? –Edward me miró fijamente como si me buscara en su memoria y no me encontrara.- ¿Te conozco?

Me quedé sin saber que decir ¿Ya me había olvidado? No me lo creo, a pesar de que nunca me quiso no podía olvidarme. Era un vampiro ¿No? Los vampiros no olvidaban las cosas.

-Oye –la voz aterciopelada de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos- ¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálida.

-No, no estoy bien –susurré. Mierda, tenía ganas de llorar- Per-perdona, comprendo que no quieras acordarte de mí. Al fin y al cabo nunca me quisiste.

-¿Qué?-su voz sonó confundida, entonces le miré a los ojos.

Aquellas hermosas esmeraldas eran tan profundas que te dejaban sin aire pero…un momento ¿Desde cuando Edward tenía los ojos verdes?

**¡Hola! Bienvenids a mi historia! xD!**

**Bueno, sé que tengo otra historia sin terminar y que no actualizo desde Dios-sabe-cuando (la historia es **_**Forgive me but I love You) **_**pero veréis, no puedo continuarla. Sé que dije que lo haría pero no puedo, he perdido la ilusión en esa historia y encima estoy bloqueada. Así que lo más probable es que lo borre…**

**Lo siento, me siento super mal pero tenéis que comprenderme… no voy a seguir una historia con la que no me siento a gusto. Por eso he empezado esta, y bueno… este capítulo es de prueba. Me interesa saber si os gusta, si queréis que la continúe, si la expresión es horrible (sinceramente, la expresión es más mía que la de Bella Swan)… Acepto críticas de todas clases. La historia más o menos es la de sumario: Edward se va en Luna Nueva y no vuelve, y Bella en lugar de refugiarse en Jacob se mata a estudiar para no pensar. Gracias a eso le dan una beca en la maravillosa Universidad de Columbia en Nueva York. Y lo demás lo veréis vosotrs misms xD!**

**Me gusta la historia, se me ocurrió de repente y como en agosto me voy a Nueva York pues dije: "!Que narices! ¡Voy a escribir una historia de Bella y Edward que transcurra en Nueva York!". ¡Y aquí la tenéis! Suplico reviews, ya sean buenos y malos, tengo la historia en mi cabeza y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para no abandonarla.**

**Muchísimas gracias!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a la Meyer pero la historia es mía, aunque tenga algún detalle de Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella PVO**

_Aquellas hermosas esmeraldas eran tan profundas que te dejaban sin aire pero…un momento ¿Desde cuando Edward tenía los ojos verdes?_

Edward. Ojos verdes. Imposible ¡Edward tenía los ojos dorados! A no ser que hubiera cambiado su dieta… pero entonces serían rojos. Ojos verdes…

_Cuando era humano Edward tenía los ojos verdes,_ me recordó mi cerebro.

Pero no era posible, Edward no podía ser humano ¡Era un vampiro! ¡Era imposible!

-Oye –Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos- Creo que no nos conocemos pero te has dado un buen golpe, quizás sea mejor que te acompañe a la enfermería.

Se estaba riendo de mí. Primero me abandona y ahora actúa como si no me conociera.

-No necesito tu ayuda, la verdad es que no te necesito _Edward _–pronuncié su nombre como si fuera una palabrota- Mi vida ha ido mucho mejor sin ti.

Me levanté del suelo con brusquedad y me alejé de él sin mirarle. No me siguió y hasta que no giré a otro pasillo no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me apresuré en entrar a un baño y me encerré en uno de los retretes, estaba mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Mi cuerpo temblaba, no paraba de hipar y sollozar, y las lágrimas descendían de mis mejillas como si mis ojos fueran una fuente.

Me había vuelto a encontrar con Edward, pero este o hacía que no me recordaba o definitivamente se había olvidado de mí. Y otro punto era el tema de sus ojos, si era un vampiro tenía que tenerlos dorados o rojos, no verdes. Según Carlisle, Edward tenía los ojos verdes siendo humano. Pero, como he dicho antes, era imposible que Edward fuera humano. Otra opción sería que este Edward fuera familiar del _otro _Edward, pero no recuerdo que él me mencionara que hubiera tenido hermanos o primos, y mucho menos que fuera tan parecido.

-¡Oye! ¿Vas a estar ahí dentro todo el día? ¡Tengo que cambiarme el tampón!

Aquella vocecita me sobresaltó. Me sequé las lágrimas y me froté los ojos, no quería parecer la llorona de la universidad. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una chica rubia de pelo corto, vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de la última gira de Madonna.

-¡Por fin! No quería parecer brusca pero es que necesito cambiarme ya –y entró en el baño.

Me lavé las manos y la cara con tranquilidad, entonces salió la chica rubia del baño y sonrió.

-Perdona, puede que te haya asustado con el tema del tampón –soltó una risita- Ser mujer es un asco ¿No crees?

-En ciertos aspectos creo que sí –contesté.

-Soy Helen –ofreció su mano que le di gustosamente después de secar la mía en el pantalón- Becada en Periodismo ¿Y tú?

-Bella, becada en Filología Inglesa.

-Creo que seremos grandes amigas, aunque no hagamos la misma carrera –por un momento Helen me recordó a Alice- Por lo menos tú no pareces una de esas niñatas de papá repelentes ¡Agh! ¡Como las odio!

Ambas reímos y a pesar de que tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, Helen no preguntó nada. Mi nueva amiga me acompañó hasta el aula magna, durante el camino me habló de sus experiencias en diferentes conciertos de Madonna y que había conseguido una entrada para la gira _This Is It_ de Michael Jackson, y que fue una de las afortunadas que estuvo en el funeral del cantante.

-Fue horrible, estuve llorando más de una semana –dijo con una mueca de tristeza- Nunca devolví la entrada ¿Sabes? Pienso convertirlo en un tesoro familiar, que pasará de generación a generación.

Antes de entrar en el aula Helen me preguntó si quería que comiéramos juntas. Me supo mal rechazar la invitación, no me encontraba en condiciones para comer con nadie pero sí que le pedí su teléfono para localizarla. No iba a ser una antisocial, eso lo tenía claro. Helen me caía bien, y aunque me recordaba mucho a Alice, quería que fuéramos amigas.

La presentación no fue nada del otro mundo, pude ver que clase de compañeros iba a tener y sabía que algunos habían entrado por la cara bonita. Una vez terminada la presentación decidí irme a casa, tenía cosas que pensar y no quería encontrarme con Edward. Sabía que no estaba bien, y que posiblemente tendría que aumentar la dosis de mi medicación tal y como me dijo el psiquiatra, pero no quería parecer una autómata y encima la medicación solo me desconcentraría de los estudios.

El metro no estaba tan lleno como aquella mañana, pude sentarme sin problemas y mirar la ciudad a través del cristal. Pensé en Edward, por mucho que me doliera el hecho de hacer que no me recordaba aún le amaba, más que a mi propia vida. Aún así, Edward parecía diferente, sus ojos eran verdes y aunque no me hubiera fijado antes me di cuenta que su ropa era diferente, como si fuera de segunda mano, vaqueros raídos, camisa gris descolorida y una camisa de cuadros azules. Alice no permitiría que Edward se vistiera así. Sentí un nudo en el estómago ¿Y si ese Edward no era _mi _Edward? A lo mejor si que era algún familiar perdido suyo que se parecía muchísimo y quizás sus padres le habían puesto el nombre en su honor o en el de su padre.

-Hola.

Mierda, era él. Edward me miraba curioso y avergonzado, mi corazón latía como loco y noté que mis mejillas enrojecían. Por primera vez me fijé mucho más en este Edward, seguía siendo hermoso pero su belleza era distinta, era… una belleza más humana. Su piel ya no era tan pálida, estaba un poco más bronceado; se le notaban bastante las venas de los brazos –pero no de manera excesiva y repugnante- y su pelo estaba más despeinado que de costumbre.

-Oye, no sé lo que he hecho antes pero te pido perdón.

No sabía que decir, no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a una situación como esta.

-No nos han presentado, aunque tú ya conocías mi nombre –se le notaba nervioso y confundido ¡Qué raro!- Soy Edward Masen ¿Y tú?

Edward Masen. Mierda, quizás este Edward si que era familiar del otro Edward ¡Su apellido era el que tenía cuando Edward era humano! Si esto era así, había hecho un ridículo espantoso.

-Isabella Swan –dijo con un hilo de voz- Pero puedes llamarme Bella.

-Es un placer, Bella.

Edward sonrió y noté como las lágrimas se me acumulaban en los ojos al ver que tenía la _misma _sonrisa torcida. Aparté la vista rápidamente y noté que estaba empezando a hiperventilar, tenía el mismo efecto en mí. Aunque hayan pasado dos años seguía siendo igual.

-¿Estás bien? Te lo digo en serio, pero no tienes muy buena cara –Edward se sentó a mi lado y me cogió de la mano, me sorprendió lo cálida que era- Tienes el pulso muy acelerado y unas ojeras horribles ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-No –lo último que necesitaba era estar con él, me iba a dar algo si seguía así- Perdona, esta es mi parada –dudé un momento- Ha sido un placer.

Salí corriendo del vagón y supe que Edward se había quedado más confundido que nunca. Corrí y corrí hasta saber que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la boca del metro, me dolía la cabeza y me pitaban los oídos.

_Demasiadas emociones para un solo día_, pensé.

Cuando cerré la puerta de mi piso corrí a mi maleta en busca de _Valiums, _somníferos o cualquier cosa que sirvieran para calmarme. Estaba alterada y no quería que me entrara un ataque de ansiedad o algo por el estilo. Había un bote de _Valiums _en el fondo de la maleta y saqué cuatro pastillas. Aunque podía tragarme todas las pastillas perfectamente sin agua, pensé que lo mejor sería ingerirlas con algo líquido. Más vale prevenir que curar, como se suele decir.

Cuando iba a beberme el agua con las pastillas mi iPhone sonó. Charlie. Respiré hondo y dejé las pastillas a un lado antes de coger el teléfono.

-Hola papá –saludé.

-¡Hola Bells! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has empezado hoy, verdad? ¿Ya estás instalada en el piso? ¿Has tenido problemas con la casera? ¿Y qué…

-¡Papá! ¡No me atosigues a preguntas, por favor! –reí por aquella sarta de preguntas, no iba mucho con Charlie la verdad- Estoy bien –mentirosa, dijo mi cabeza- Sí, he empezado hoy. Estoy instalada en mi piso desde ayer y todavía no he visto a la casera.

-¡Oh Bells! ¡No sabes lo que te echo de menos! ¡Esto no es lo mismo sin ti!

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato, creo que Charlie fue la persona idónea para tranquilizarme.

-Tengo que dejarte, he quedado con Billy para ver el partido.

-Pasadlo bien –me alegraba de que Charlie tuviera a Billy para distraerse, desde la muerte de Harry Clearwater le había visto muy cabizbajo y perezoso de hacer nada con nadie- Cuídate papá.

-Lo mismo digo, Bella –dudó un momento- No hagas tonterías.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Aún dudaba de mí, no le culpaba pero no podía evitar sentirme culpable y a la vez ofendida. Charlie lo había pasado muy mal por mi culpa y desde que me encontró en _aquel _estado no había tolerado que ningún hombre se acercara a mí y mucho menos mencionar a Edward y a su familia.

-Claro que no voy hacer ninguna tontería, no te preocupes –miré a los cuatro _Valiums_ que habían encima de la mesa- Te quiero.

Cuando colgué me mordí la lengua, estuve apunto de hacer una estupidez. Si me muero de sobredosis Charlie no se lo perdonaría jamás y mi madre cogería tal disgusto que caería en una profunda depresión. Pensar en Reneé me recordó a mi futuro hermanastro ¿Sabía Charlie que Reneé estaba embarazada? Tenía mis dudas.

Guardé los _Valiums _en su bote y decidí prepararme una ensalada para comer. Cuando acabé de comer, pensé en echarme una siesta pero me reprimí; quizás lo mejor sería hacer turismo por la ciudad. Sin pensármelo dos veces –porque seguramente me acabaría echando atrás- cogí mi bolso y salí a la gran ciudad.

Vivía en East Village y pensé en caminar hasta Theatre Village para después ir a Central Park. Pero aquello no era Forks, tuve que coger un autobús porque los sitios estaban muy alejados entre ellos. Iba por Times Square cuando de repente todo se volvió negro.

-¿Quién soooooooy?-canturreó una voz.

-¿Helen?

Helen apartó las manos y rió.

-¡Hola Bella! ¿Paseando por los Nueva Yorkes?

-Algo así ¿Y tú?

-Haciendo tiempo, he quedado con el divino de mi novio en dos horas ¿Vas a algún sitio? ¿Puedo acompañarte? –Caray, esta mujer se apunta a todo, pensé.

-Solo paseó, pero si eres fan del aburrimiento adelante, acompáñame –no sé si eso sonó una indirecta para que no me acompañara, pero Helen ni se inmutó.

-¡Me arriesgaré!

Helen y yo pasamos las dos siguientes horas juntas. Empezó a contarme nuevas anécdotas de su vida, esta vez sobre su experiencia en la final del mundial de fútbol en Sudáfrica.

-No sabes lo pesado que se puso mi padre, los españoles son demasiado aficionados al fútbol –se quejó- Parecía una fuente cuando levantaron la copa.

-¿Tú padre es español? –sinceramente, Helen no tenía rasgos españoles para nada. Noruega puede, española no.

-¡Sí! –Helen rió por mi cara- ¿No parezco tener raíces españolas, verdad? Mis abuelos maternos son de Finlandia por eso soy tan rubia y de ojos azules. Pero mi madre dice que tengo sangre española, me encanta la fiesta y no paró de beber hasta tener casi un coma etílico. Y también soy muy alegre.

-Eso se ve a kilómetros –me apresuré a añadir.

-Bueno ¿Y qué es de ti, Bella? –preguntó Helen sonriente- Cuéntame alguna anécdota tuya, porfa.

Me mordí el labio y miré al Reservoir (**N.a. Es una laguna que se encuentra en el centro de Central Park**) ¿Qué podía contarle yo? Lo más emocionante que había vivido en mi vida fue presenciar un partido de béisbol de vampiros, cosa que ni por asomo podía mencionar. Sentí la mirada de Helen clavada en mí, esperaba que dijera algo. Pero de repente Helen dijo:

-¿Ese no va a Columbia?

Alcé la mirada rápidamente y vi a Edward. A Edward acompañado por una chica, sentí una punzada de celos pero me di cuenta que tenía que esconderme.

-Ven –agarré a Helen por el brazo y nos escondimos entre unos arbustos; afortunadamente, ni Edward ni la chica nos vieron.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó mi amiga sorprendida.

-¡Chsst! –mandé callar.

Observé entre las hojas de los arbustos a Edward y a la chica. Era rubia, despampanante y guapísima. Me mordí el labio para reprimir las lágrimas, siendo mi Edward o no, me dolía verle con otra.

-¿Es algún exnovio tuyo? –Helen miraba a Edward con curiosidad- ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé quien es! –chilló y tuve que mandarla a callar otra vez- ¡Perdón, perdón! Decía que ese es Edward Masen, se sabe muy poco de él pero me han dicho que es listísimo y que trabaja en la biblioteca de la universidad mientras estudia arquitectura.

-¿Arquitectura? –vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. Sabía que el Edward vampiro se había sacado la carrera de medicina dos veces pero no me esperaba a este le interesara la arquitectura.

-¿Os conocéis? –preguntó.

-Algo así, me choqué esta mañana con él y derramó todo mi zumo en la camisa. Hice un ridículo espantoso.

-A mi me pasó lo mismo pero al revés, le eché mi vodka con redbull a mi divino novio encima.

Reprimí una carcajada para que no nos oyeran. Me extrañó que no hubiera cercanía entre Edward y la chica, bueno en realidad Edward parecía el que estaba apartado.

-Edward, eres mono y quiero que salgas conmigo –dijo la chica. Dios, tenía una de esas voces que se te meten en el cerebro que después retumba dentro.

-¡Ostia, que fuerte! –dijo Helen, le lancé una mirada asesina y bajo la voz- Esa es Stella Crawford, es una de las animadoras de Columbia y es hija de algún banquero. Está forrada.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago, si Edward le decía que sí me moriría. Edward nos daba la espalda y me di cuenta que él era el chico de las espaldas anchas del metro. Edward siempre llamando mi atención, que cosas.

-Tú ex es altísimo, pedazo espalda que tiene –susurró Helen maravillada- Pero no alcanza a mi divino novio.

-No es mi ex –dije yo, noté como la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

-Tus mejillas te delatan, querida Bella –genial, ahora Helen se reía de mí. Ahora me mataría a preguntas sobre mi relación con Edward… o con el otro Edward- Edward no ha dicho nada aún.

Era verdad, Edward se había quedado mirando a la laguna y no había dicho nada. Respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-Lo siento pero no me interesas –su voz sonaba neutra y tranquila.

-¿Por qué no? –al oír la contestación de Edward se había puesto roja de la rabia- ¿Sabes quien soy? ¡Deberías estar agradecido porque una chica como yo te pida para salir!

-No me van las rubias prepotentes –Edward no había perdido la calma en ningún momento- Búscate a otro.

Sentí una oleada de alivio al oír eso y sonreí para mis adentros. Aunque este Edward no era muy caballeroso dejaba las cosas bien claras, y eso me gustaba. Un momento ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no había pensado en eso! No me puede gustar otra persona que no sea _mi _Edward. ¡Mierda! ¡Cada vez estaba más y más confundida!

-Bellita, me tengo que ir –Helen intentaba reprimir su risa, seguramente porque tenía la cara roja como un camión de bomberos- Te veo mañana ¿Vale?

Con mucho cuidado Helen y yo nos deslizamos entre los arbustos para que Edward y la otra no nos vieran. Me despedí de ella y yo decidí volver a casa. Cogí otro autobús y me senté en uno de los asientos del fondo. Apoyé la cabeza en el cristal y pensé en Edward hasta caer dormida.

_Edward y yo nos estábamos besando en el mirador del Empire State. __El sol del atardecer brillaba, dando un toque mágico al ambiente. Al principio creía que era mi Edward pero sus labios eran cálidos y húmedos. Sus ojos verdes me mostraron claramente que era Edward Masen, pero no me importó. Seguí besándole como si mi vida dependiera de ello._

_-¿Bella? –una voz aterciopelada sonó por detrás._

_Rompí el beso con Edward y me giré. Edward, con ojos dorados, me miraba, dolido y enfurecido. Su piel de mármol brillaba a causa de la luz del atardecer._

_- Creía que me amabas –me acusó._

_- ¡Tú me abandonaste! –mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_- ¡Esa no es excusa para que dejes de amarme! –gritó furioso._

_De repente la luz del atardecer fue sustituida por el de la luna. Ya no sentía a Edward Masen detrás de mío, y Edward Cullen tampoco estaba. _

_- ¿A quién buscas?_

_Me giré rápidamente y ahí estaba Edward Cullen, con los ojos negros a causa del odio, los celos y la rabia. A sus pies estaba el cadáver de Edward Masen, con una mordida en su cuello que le había hecho desangrar._

_-No… Tú no eras así –susurré._

_-La gente cambia Bella, hasta la más cercana y más amas también._

_Edward se acercó a mí y antes de que me diera cuenta me había mordido en el cuello._

Un golpe seco, como si fuera un frenazo, me despertó. Estaba desorientada, no sabía donde estaba ni que día era. Bien, estaba en un autobús, Nueva York. Acababa de ver a Edward dando calabazas a una rubia despampanante y luego cogí el autobús para irme a casa pero me quedé dormida. Genial, me había pasado la parada. Bajé en la parada que tocaba y me puse a andar sin saber muy bien adonde ir. Si pensaba que el día no podía ir a peor, me equivocaba. Se puso a llover, pero a llover de verdad.

-Joder –cogí mi bolso y me lo puse sobre la cabeza.

Corrí por aquella calle desconocida, en busca de algún sitio para refugiarme. Estaba muy desorientada y mareada, me dolía la cabeza y la pesadilla del autobús me había dejado mal, a pesar de que no me acordaba muy bien de ella. Y lo peor de todo –sí, hubo algo mucho peor- es que tropecé y un chico que iba en bici chocó conmigo. Me di un buen coscorrón contra el suelo y aun no entiendo porque no me quedé inconsciente. Creo que fue cosa del Destino, como lo maldije en aquel momento.

-¡Ey! ¿Estás bien?

Voz aterciopelada. Mierda, no podía ser. Tenía la vista borrosa pero aprecié el pelo cobrizo de Edward y poco después sus ojos verdes. Un olor a óxido y sal llegó a mis fosas nasales. Mierda, estaba sangrando. La lluvia caía sobre mi cara y dificultaba las cosas, pero Edward me trajo a este mundo.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡No te duermas!

Me zarandeó un poco y recuperé la vista, pero aún así, seguía estando muy mareada.

-¿Edward? –mi voz sonaba pastosa y ronca.

-¡Oh Bella! ¡Lo siento! ¡Es esta lluvia que apenas me deja ver nada! Estás sangrando mucho –se quitó la sudadera que llevaba y me la puso en la sien- Es una herida de la cabeza por eso estás sangrando tanto, pero no me parece muy profunda. Será mejor que te lleve a mi apartamento.

Yo apenas le estaba escuchando, porque estaba embobada mirando su hermoso rostro. Las gotas de lluvias descendían por su cara y su pelo estaba mojado, hacía tiempo que no veía algo tan hermoso.

-¡Bellaaaa! –Edward me volvió a zarandear- Pon algo de tu parte.

-Eres guapísimo –susurré pensando en voz alta- No has cambiado casi nada.

Edward me miró confundido y luego rió.

-Creo que la herida te está atontando demasiado –sentí como me cogía entre sus brazos y como mi cuerpo fue inundado por una especie de corriente eléctrica.

No recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió después. Creo que Edward me dejó un momento en las escaleras para ir a buscar su bici. Después me subió hasta su casa y me curó la herida, pero no recuerdo nada más porque caí profundamente dormida.

**Hola lectors!**

**Nuevo capítulo! El final es lo más emocionante xD! Bueno, no me suele gustar crear personajes nuevos en los fanfictions pero esta vez era necesario. Helen es genial, os gustará. Será como una especie de Alice pero sin ser Alice. Y todavía tenéis que conocer al divino novio de Helen, es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan divino.**

**Bueno, la cosa marcha. El fic ha tenido buen recibimiento, y eso me encanta! Muchísimas gracias a las que me habéis dejado reviews, y aunque no os haya contestado, juro que a partir de ahora os contestaré a cada una/o. Soy super charlatana y seguro que os dejaré un pedazo agradecimiento, si el review es largito más largo será vuestro agradecimiento xD! Encima yo cotilleo las cuentas de todas/os las que seguís mis historias, también tengo en cuenta a los que me agregan a favoritos y a los que ponen alerta a mi historia.**

**Bueno, que me rallo mucho. Próximo capítulo: Bella recupera la cordura y se da cuenta que está en el piso de Edward. Sí, en el próximo capítulo habrá más Edward humano!**

**Os quiero! Besitooooos!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a la Meyer pero la historia es mía, aunque tenga algún detalle de Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Bella PVO**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dormí sin sueños. Cuando me desperté no abrí los ojos, me acurruqué entre las sábanas que olían a miel y a narcisos, tan dulce y embriagador que por un momento pensé que me volvería loca. Me pregunté que jabón había utilizado mi madre al limpiar las sábanas de mi cuarto. Pero un sonido provinente de fuera de mi habitación me desconcertó ¿Quién estaba en mi casa? Abrí los ojos y me asusté, aquel no era mi cuarto.

-Vale Bella, relájate y recuerda como has llegado hasta aquí- susurré.

Me dolía la cabeza. Como si hubiera recibido un buen golpe… mierda. Lluvia, Edward, bicicleta, suelo. No había sido otro sueño, el accidente había ocurrido y Edward me había llevado a su casa para curarme la herida que me había hecho en la cabeza.

-¿Ya te has despertado?

Miré a la puerta y ahí estaba Edward. Se había cambiado de ropa pero el pelo lo seguía teniendo húmedo. Me sonrió y dejó el sándwich y el vaso de agua que traía en sus manos en la mesilla.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Bella? –preguntó mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-Bien, creo… me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Es normal –rió- Te has dado un buen golpe contra el suelo y la herida al ser de la cabeza perdiste un poco de sangre.

-¿Tú…me has curado la herida? –pregunté asombrada.

-Algo así, pero simplemente te la limpie y me encargué de vendártela –retiró con mucho cuidado la venda que tenía en la zona de la sien- Ahora tiene mucho mejor pinta, no era una herida tan profunda como simulaba ser. Hemos tenido suerte, pero eso no quiere decir que no te deba una disculpa. Si no me hubiera despistado no te habrías caído.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No te culpes por favor… Soy yo la que no puede andar más de dos pasos seguidos en suelo llano sin caerme.

Edward me miró durante varios segundos y después se mordió el labio para aguantar la risa. Quería enfadarme con él pero se le veía tan encantador que fue imposible.

-Eres un poco rara, Bella –dijo entre risas- Pero me caes bien.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y bajé la vista a mi manos para ocultarlo. Edward, en cambio, levantó mi barbilla para que le mirara. Sus ojos eran tan verdes y profundos que podía perderme en ellos y perder la noción del tiempo.

-Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto nunca –susurró, pero cambió al instante de tema y apartó su mano de mi barbilla- Te he preparado un sándwich y aquí tienes una pastilla que te calmará el dolor de cabeza. Si me buscas estaré en el salón, puedes dormir hoy aquí si quieres.

Me sorprendí al ver a Edward tan ruborizado ¡Se había puesto nervioso! Eso nunca me había pasado con el otro Edward, era muy gracioso.

Me comí el sándwich rápidamente y me tomé la pastilla sin la necesidad de beber agua.

No iba a dormir en casa de Edward, eso no sería bueno para mi salud mental. Pero si sería bueno saber quien es este Edward. Me levanté de la cama y se la hice, cogí mi bolso que estaba en la mesita y fui al salón del pequeño piso. No lo he dicho antes pero Edward era bastante desordenado, había libros y ropa por el suelo, y en el fregadero de la cocina había platos acumulados esperando ser limpiados. Edward estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro, capté su atención al instante de entrar en el pequeño salón.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, no quiero molestarte más –contesté con una sonrisa.

-No me molestas –se levantó del sofá y cogió una sudadera- Ponte esto que te acompaño hasta tu casa.

-No hace falta, cogeré el metro.

-Bella –por primera vez Edward se puso serio- Nunca viajes sola de noche en el metro ¿Entendido?

-¿Por qué? –pregunté sorprendida ante tanta seriedad- Ni que fueran a violarme o algo.

-Te lo digo en serio.

Decidí no discutir con él, y por supuesto fue inútil insistirle en que no me acompañara porque lo hizo igualmente, era un maldito cabezota. Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando salimos del apartamento de Edward y a esas horas los autobuses eran muy reducidos, por eso decidimos ir dando un paseo hasta mi casa.

-¿De dónde eres, Edward? –pregunté para romper el hielo.

Edward se quedó un rato pensativo pero contestó:

-Soy de Chicago ¿Y tú?

-De Forks, un pueblito situado en el estado de Washington –esperé alguna reacción pero nada de nada- ¿Te gusta leer?

Y así nos pasamos todo el camino, hablando de nuestros libros favoritos y gustos musicales. Me encantó que este Edward tuviera un gusto tan exquisito en la cuestión literaria pero su gusto musical me pilló desprevenida.

-Me gustan grupos como U2 o Depeche Mode, aunque los actuales como Muse no están nada mal pero solo con oír grupos como Tokio Hotel* o de ese estilo me producen arcadas.

-¿Y la música clásica? –pregunté con esperanza.

-¿Música clásica? –frunció el ceño extrañado- Nunca me he parado a escucharla así que no puedo decirte mucho.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa y le pregunté haber si quería pasar.

-Es un poco tarde, Bella –rió Edward- No quiero molestarte y mañana hay clase. Así que hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

No cerré la puerta hasta que le perdí en la oscuridad de la escalera. Después me lavé los dientes, me puse el pijama e hizo un triste intento de cepillar mi pelo. Cuando dieron las tres y media de la madrugada me metí en la cama y para mi mala suerte, aquella noche volví a tener las mismas pesadillas de siempre.

_-¿Tú no me quieres? –pregunté con voz rota._

_-No –contestó él._

Unos golpes me despertaron, miré al despertador y vi que eran las siete y media. Solo había dormido cuatro horas, lancé una palabrota al aire y me giré en la cama para volverme a dormir. Pero los golpes no pararon y me levanté enfurecida, cuando salí al pasillo me di cuenta que los golpes eran a mi puerta. Abrí la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, pero borré ese gesto de la cara de inmediato al ver una tremenda –es decir, gordísima- señora con una cara de muy pero que muy pocos amigos, vestida con una bata rosa chillón y rulos en la cabeza.

-¿Isabella Swan? –preguntó la mujer.

-S-sí –tartamudeé.

-Soy la señora Monroe –me miró de arriba abajo- La casera.

-Encantada señora Monroe –sonreí lo mejor que pude, tenía que dar buena impresión para no tener problemas.

-Escúchame Swan, no soporto a los universitarios y mucho menos a las que son chicas porque traen a todos los hombres posibles para follar –la señora Monroe me lanzó una mirada tal envenenada que se me puso la piel de gallina- Te estaré vigilando muy cerca Swan, a la mínima de hacer cualquier tontería te echaré de patitas a la calle. Y por cierto, el alquilar se paga cada día 28 del mes, ni un día más tarde.

Me quedé ahí quieta, sin atreverme a respirar mientras la señora Monroe bajaba la escalera agarrándose de la barandilla. Cuando bajó al siguiente piso cerré la puerta y suspiré, no solo me había encontrado la replica exacta del que fue el amor de mi vida una vez sino que ahora mi casera era el demonio con sobrepeso en persona.

No volví a meterme a la cama, fui directa a la ducha. El agua caliente relajó mis músculos y me jaboné bien el pelo, ya que tenía sangre reseca pegada a él. Una vez fuera me miré al espejo para observar la herida de mi cabeza, como bien había dicho Edward no había sido para tanto y la herida parecía estar aparentemente cerrada. Después de vestirme y peinarme y viendo que me sobraba el tiempo, me preparé un bol con cereales. Mientras me los comía anduve por la casa y me apoyé en la ventana para observar los coches que iban y venían por el barrio.

La música de mi móvil me asustó, casi hasta el punto de que se me cayera el bol de los cereales. En la pantalla ponía "Helen" ¿Se puede saber que quería esta mujer a las ocho de la mañana?

-Tú dirás Helen –dije mientras llevaba el bol de cereales a la cocina.

-¡Bella! ¡Vámonos emborracharnos! –chilló Helen emocionada.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! –grité yo- ¡Tengo clase dentro de una hora!

-No tonta, hoy no ¡El sábado! –dijo ella alegremente- Tienes que conocer Nueva York de noche ¡Es tan espectacular! Y sería perfecto para ir a conocer gente de nueva.

-¿Y quieres que vaya?

-Exacto.

-Me lo pensaré –dije mientras sacaba un zumo de la nevera.

-¡Estupendo! –chilló Helen- Nos vemos en nada.

Pensé que era estúpido que Helen me llamara solo para decirme que iríamos a emborracharnos –corrijo: iría ella a emborracharse ella solita- el sábado pudiendo decírmelo en la universidad. Bebí el zumo junto con la medicación del día y fui rumbo a la universidad.

No describiré mi segundo día de estudiante universitaria porque no hay mucha cosa que contar. Lo que se podía destacar era que nos mandaron leer _Orgullo & Prejuicio_, comí con Helen y Edward no apareció en toda la mañana.

-No le busques porque no le vas a encontrar –dijo Helen mientras buscaba a Edward por el jardín del recinto.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté.

-Me refiero a Edward Masen –contestó con una sonrisita- Estás pilladísima por él ¿A que sí?

-Claro que no –mentí.

No tenía la confianza suficiente con Helen como para contarle que estuve ayer en casa de Edward.

-Lo he estado pensando y dudo que Edward Masen fuera tu novio en algún momento.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté sin comprender.

-Él suele desaparecer unos días –comentó ella- O eso tengo entendido.

-¿Desaparecer?

-Sí, es un chico un poco raro y suele meterse en más de un lío.

-¿Edward? ¿Meterse en líos? –esto cada vez era más raro.

-Le han metido un par de veces en la cárcel durante unas horas por liarse de ostias con alguien.

-¿Y tú sabes por qué hace eso? –pregunté.

-No, a ese Masen le conozco muy poco pero tiene más de un amigo por aquí. Puede enterarme si quieres.

No me parecía bien meterme en la vida privada de Edward pero tampoco quería no saber nada de él. Edward no parecía un chico agresivo para nada y mi otro Edward era un chico bastante tranquilo. Tenía que investigar sobre el Edward humano, cosas sobre su pasado o cualquier cosa. Una canción de los Black Eyed Peas empezó a sonar y me di cuenta que provenía del bolso de mi amiga, es decir; era el móvil de Helen.

-¿No piensas coger? –pregunté.

-Es mi madre –dijo mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción- Me encanta esta canción y como no estoy muy interesada en hablar con ella siempre lo dejo sonar, cojo justo antes de que cuelgue.

Helen cogió y empezó a parlotear con su madre, nos sentamos en uno de los bancos y yo observé a los niños pijos de Columbia. Dios, que pijos eran, en serio; ni en una tienda de ropa cara he visto tan marca junta. Mi móvil vibró y vi que era Reneé, le hice un gesto con la mano a Helen de que me iba un momento, ella sonrió rápidamente y siguió a lo suyo.

-Hola mamá.

-Hola cielo ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó, por su tono de voz noté que estaba nerviosa.

-Bien, tranquila –contesté.

-¿Te has tomado la medicación? –preguntó Reneé.

-Sí, la tomo todas las mañanas, no te preocupes.

-¿Vas a seguir yendo al psiquiatra? –detestaba hablar de este tema- Quizás no sea muy conveniente que dejes de ir así como así.

-No necesito ir al psiquiatra –contesté de una manera un tanto brusca- El otro día no estabas agobiándome sobre este tema, mamá.

-Porque pensé que tú misma buscarías a uno y me lo dirías inmediatamente, Bella.

-Olvídalo ¿Quieres?

-No me pidas que lo olvide después de lo que me has hecho pasar, Isabella –dijo Reneé con voz fría.

Me sorprendí ante tanta frialdad por parte de Reneé y luego una oleada de culpa inundó mi cuerpo. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas aquel último año que me sentía fatal solo con recordarlo.

-Lo siento –susurré.

-¡Oh Bella! ¡Lo siento! –sollozó Reneé- Olvida lo que te he dicho ¿Vale? Haz lo que te parezca mejor para ti misma. Si tú piensas que no necesitas ir al psiquiatra entonces no vayas.

Mi madre se despidió llorando pero no sin antes decirme que las hormonas tenían mucho que ver y que no paraban de controlar su estado de ánimo. Volví al banco donde estaba Helen sentada, ya no hablaba por teléfono pero si estaba tonteando con él.

-Me tengo que ir, Bells –dijo Helen mientras guardaba el móvil en la mochila- Mi divino novio me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que me está esperando en la entrada, así que te veré mañana.

-Pasadlo bien –dije con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente, sácate novio de una vez y haremos citas conjuntas como en las pelis.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago al oír eso pero sonreí para guardar las apariencias. Después que se marchara Helen, caminé sin rumbo por la universidad, no me apetecía volver a casa, no me apetecía conocer un poco más la ciudad, no me apetecía hacer nada. Me paré delante de una puerta donde ponía "Acceso directo a la Biblioteca Central".

-Biblioteca… -susurré.

Libros. Libros. ¡Libros! Serían perfectos para despejarme. Caminé por un pasillo y poco después llegué a la biblioteca, y tengo que decir que me quedé boquiabierta. ¿Habéis visto alguna vez una peli de Harry Potter? Si es así ¿Recordáis la biblioteca del colegio al que iba Harry Potter? Bueno, pues el de Columbia era igual solo que sin libros y velas flotando y ordenadores. Era enorme, y sabía que había más salas. Me sentía como en casa y una sonrisa estúpida se me dibujó en la cara. Había encontrado mi rincón secreto, ahora solo había que encontrar un sitio apartado. Pasé mi mano por los libros colocados minuciosamente en la estantería, no había polvo y estaban bien ordenados. Fui al piso de arriba y me encontré con una sección que ponía "Clásicos". Busqué alguno que no me hubiera leído hace tiempo y escogí _Jane Eyre _de Charlotte Brontë.

-Vaya, no sabía que eras fan de las Brontë.

La voz de Edward me dio tal susto que el libro resbaló de entre mis manos, afortunadamente Edward lo cogió antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Perdona, no quería asustarte –dijo Edward.

Me giré y me encontré la cara de Edward a pocos centímetros. La sangre subió de golpe a mi cabeza y tuve que apartar la vista rápidamente.

-¿Q-que haces aquí? –tartamudeé.

-Trabajo aquí –contestó.

Ah, es verdad, pensé. Helen me había informado que Edward trabajaba en la biblioteca de la universidad.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude? –preguntó Edward.

-Bueno… ¿Conoces alguna zona de la biblioteca que no esté muy llena de gente?

-Creo que sí ¿Necesitas intimidad para leer?

-Digamos que sí –contesté.

-Sígueme entonces y procura memorizar el camino, este sitio es muy grande –dijo él.

Edward me guió por la biblioteca y me explicó que libros podía encontrar en cada zona. Parecía estar tan a gusto en aquel lugar, como si un niño se encontrara en una tienda de juguetes. Edward me llevó a una zona algo aislada y me sorprendí al ver que no había tanta gente.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté.

-Territorio de los filósofos –Edward se rió al ver mi expresión de terror en la cara- No te preocupes, los locos nunca vienen a la biblioteca, la señora Parkes, es decir; mi jefa, les tiene prohibida la entrada si no es época de exámenes. Por lo visto antes hacían unos debates un tanto escandalosos sobre la creación, el libre albedrío y todas esas cosas tan filosóficas. Así que como ves, apenas hay gente y muchas veces está vacía.

-Vaya, muchas gracias Edward –dije con una sonrisa.

-De nada, Bella –miró a la herida de mi sien, que apenas se notaba ya- Menos mal que no se nota ¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí pero la casera me ha despertado antes de tiempo –me quejé- Es un demonio con sobrepeso.

Edward rió ante mi comentario y me dio el libro de _Jane Eyre_.

-Es demasiado deprimente, al igual que _Cumbres Borrascosas_ –comentó Edward con una mueca.

-A mí me parecen maravillosas, aunque yo me quedo con Austen –dije yo.

-Ah bueno, Jane Austen es mucho mejor. Aunque no sé… me acabó empalagando un poco con tanto sentimiento.

-Pues si te soy sincera, en general, la narración respecto a los sentimientos de una mujer siempre es mucho mejor que la de un hombre. Los hombres están básicamente retrasados en ese aspecto. No todos, pero sí muchos. Tienen la imaginación suficiente para crear la trama y los personajes, pero falta el sentimiento.

-¿Por ejemplo? –preguntó Edward con curiosidad- ¿Qué libro escrito por un hombre piensas que le falta sentimiento?

Me quedé pensando un momento e hice memoria de algún libro que tenía leído.

- _Expiación._

-¿_Expiación_? –preguntó Edward sorprendido- Pero si ese libro es buenísimo, Bella.

-Pues a mi _Expiación _me pareció una novela fría con personajes muy irritantes.

Estuvimos hablando de libros como hora y media, me di cuenta de que cuándo estaba con Edward todo el dolor desaparecía, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Pero cuando me dijo que tenía que marcharse el dolor volvió junto a un sentimiento de traición al Edward vampiro y la culpa inundaba mi cuerpo una vez más.

Al despedirse me dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió una vez más.

-Espero verte mañana, Bella.

Recordé lo que me dijo Helen, que este Edward era raro y solía meterse en líos. Pero era tan pacífico que me costaba creerlo. Sacudí la cabeza para apartar esas cosas de mi mente y decidí ponerme a leer.

**Hola!**

**Nuevo capítulo! Bueno, ahora todas me diréis: "Si no ha pasado nada!", "Dijiste que iba haber más Edward!", "¿Se puede saber a qué viene el rollito de los libros al final?"**

**Vale cierto, digamos que este episodio es de relleno. Apenas pasa nada pero no puedo hacer que Edward y Bella estén juntos desde el 3º capítulo ¿No? ¡El fic perdería su gracia! **

**Iba haber más Edward, pero al final no pudo ser. Me interesaba más centrarme en Bella y sus hábitos, pero tranquilas Edward saldrá más.**

**Sobre el rollito de los libros: No he podido evitarlo. Por si no os acordáis Bella está estudiando "Filología Inglesa especializada en Literatura Inglesa", Bella tenía que pasarse de lista sobre algo ¿No? Y bueno, pues he escogido dos libros que casualmente no he leído, pero me han hablado de ellos y los he puesto.**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más. Espero tener otro capítulo para la semana que viene pero por mi felicidad dejadme muuuuuchos reviews xD! Sabéis que siempre los contesto. Acepto toda clase de críticas, y si son malas no os paseis conmigo ¿Vale?**

**Graciiias!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella PVO**

-Entonces entras en la caverna del dragón y tienes que utilizar la espada mágica de Winifred para vencerle ¿Sabes? Pero para conseguir la espada de Winifred antes tienes que vencer al caballero sin cabeza con el combo de los duendes rojos.

Asentí con la cabeza, aburrida con esa mierda de los dragoncitos y los duendes rojos ¿Por qué se me había acercado el tío más friki de toda la avenida? Todavía me lo estoy preguntando.

-Oye…-mierda, había olvidado su nombre- admirador de videojuegos o lo que sea que te guste –bien, es un nombre pasable- creo que me está llamando mi amiga ¿Vale? Hablaremos en otro momento –Es decir, nunca.

Salí disparada de allí antes de dejarle decir nada, busqué a Helen entre la multitud del bar. Aún no entendía porque estaba allí por seguna vez si a mí aquellos ambientes me agobiaban y me producían ansiedad.

-¡Estoy aquí, Bella! –chilló Helen, aunque apenas la podía oír a causa de la música del local.

Helen estaba con un grupo de gente, supuse que serían compañeros de la carrera. Pero lo que me llamó la atención no fueron los excéntricos compañeros de Helen sino lo que agarraban entre sus dedos. Cuando estaba a un metro de ellos el olor me lo dijo todo.

-¡Bella! –sonreí de manera forzada- Estos son unos amigos míos, me traen la mercancía.

-¿Mercancía? –pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Marihuana –contestó en mi oído- Tienes que probarlo, es genial.

Miré al porro que tenía uno de los amigos de Helen. No iba a probarlo por dos razones: Primero, porque solo olerlo me entraban nauseas; y segundo, porque el médico me había prohibido cualquier consumo de drogas por la medicación que estaba tomando.

-No, gracias Helen –contesté.

-¡Anda guapa! –dijo uno de los tíos- ¡Pruébalo, verás que subidón!

-He dicho "No, gracias Helen" –dije entre dientes- ¿Entiendes el concepto de la frase?

-¡Vaya con la mosquita muerta! –exclamó otro- ¡Si se nos ha puesto tonta!

Apreté los puños y empecé a contar hasta diez. Helen me lanzó una mirada de disculpa y dijo:

-¡Como os metáis con ella Ian vendrá ahora mismo a daros una paliza!

Los "amigos" de Helen se quedaron tiesos al oír eso y Helen sonrió de triunfo.

-¿Ves, Bella? ¿Cómo cuando tienes un divino novio como el mío sabes controlarlos?

Helen y yo nos reímos pero de repente los supuestos amigos de Helen se empezaron a reír.

-¿Crees que somos tontos o qué? –dijo uno- Sabemos que Ian está fuera de la ciudad este fin de semana.

Helen abrió mucho los ojos para después lanzar una maldición. Aquello era malo, si el divino novio de Helen no estaba en la ciudad estábamos en problemas. Debo decir que aún no conocía al famoso divino novio de Helen; es más, fue aquella noche cuando me enteré que se llamaba Ian.

-Eso quiere decir que podemos hacer lo que queramos con vosotras dos –sonrió con malicia uno de ellos.

Helen y yo dimos dos pasos hacia atrás y nos miramos con nerviosismo ¡Maldita Helen! ¡Siempre me estaba metiendo en algún lío de los suyos! Era el segundo sábado que salía con Helen; y además, hoy era mi cumpleaños ¿Qué más podía pasarme?

-Apartaos de ellas si no queréis tragaros los porros

Aquello era lo que podía pasarme. Edward. Estaba fumando un cigarro –la semana anterior había descubierto que era fumador- y tenía una cerveza en la mano; aunque, por supuesto, no estaba borracho.

-¿Qué quieres Masen? –dijo uno de los yonkis.

-¿No entiendes mi idioma o que te pasa McClaren? –preguntó Edward arqueando las cejas- Joder, creía que eras tonto pero no tanto.

El hombre no se movió pero se notaba que estaba furioso, su amigo parecía asustado. Edward dio un sorbo a su cerveza y dijo:

-Largaos de aquí antes de que pase nada.

Para mi sorpresa los dos hombres se fueron sin rechistar. Edward sonrió y se acercó adonde nosotras.

-¿Estáis bien?

-¡Sí! ¡Caray Masen, tú si que impones respeto! –dijo Helen.

-Gracias esto… Helen ¿No? –preguntó.

-¿Me conoces? –Helen estaba sorprendida.

-Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti –contestó.

-¿Bella? –Helen me miró- ¿Esta Bella? ¿Isabella Swan?

Edward asintió con la cabeza y yo sonreí algo avergonzada. Helen se quedó mirándome un largo rato y después miró a Edward, una pícara sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Me tengo que ir –dijo de repente- Ha sido un placer, Edward. De cerca eres más mono y eres bastante simpático. ¿Acompañarás a Bella a casa, verdad? –le lancé una mirada asesina pero la ignoró- Nueva York es muy peligroso de noche.

-Claro, no sería la primera vez –contestó Edward.

La cara de Helen mostró una mueca de sorpresa que desapareció en cuestión de milisegundos para después ser sustituida con su pícara sonrisa.

-Nos vemos el lunes, Bells –y me miró con una cara que decía "Prepárate para ser sometida a una sarta de preguntas"

Cuando Helen se fue Edward me pidió que le acompañara a la barra a dejar la botella de cerveza.

-Este sitió es muy agobiante –se quejó- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a otro sitio?

Asentí la cabeza avergonzada y le seguí hasta la puerta del bar. La noche era fría pero aún así no me negué a la propuesta de Edward para dar un paseo. Me fijé que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y que jadeaba bastante.

-¿Está bien? –pregunté.

-Claro –contestó con una sonrisa cansada- Oye Bella ¿Has visto alguna vez "Como conocí a vuestra madre"?

-Helen me ha hablado de esa serie pero no la he visto nunca –contesté sin entender, daba la sensación de que quería cambiar de tema.

-Entonces perfecto, vayamos a mi casa a verla –y me cogió de la mano.

No era la primera vez que me cogía de la mano, la semana anterior me la había cogido cuando estuve apunto de caerme en la biblioteca y debo decir que era sorprendentemente cálida. Pero aquella vez la mano de Edward estaba caliente, como si tocara un tazón de leche recién salido del microondas.

Edward me arrastró hasta a su casa y muy educadamente pidió que le diera mi abrigo. Después puso el DVD y empezamos a ver la famosa serie de la que todo el mundo habla. Y lo admito, era la mejor serie que había visto nunca. No recordaba haberme reído tanto y me conmovía ver como Ted luchaba por encontrar el amor de su vida y tenía tan buenas amistades. En mitad del segundo capítulo de la noche, Edward me preguntó haber si tenía sed y le pedí un vaso de agua.

Edward tardó más de lo previsto pero me quedé muda al ver que traía un muffin de chocolate –mi favorito, el del Starbucks- con una vela encendida.

-Supongo que no querrás que te cante el cumpleaños feliz ¿Verdad? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿C-cómo lo has sabido? –pregunté aterrada.

-Bueno, cuando sacas los libros de la biblioteca eso queda registrado en tu ficha –contestó- Y un día; es decir, esta mañana, estaba comprobando los libros que habías sacado de la biblioteca cuando vi que era tu cumpleaños.

-Eso es violación a la intimidad –me quejé.

Edward rió y me dijo que pidiera un deseo. Cerré los ojos poco convencida y formulé un deseo. Soplé la vela y Edward aplaudió, por lo menos alguien se contentaba por que cumpliera años, hoy solo me había llamado Charlie para felicitarme. Supuse que Reneé se le había olvidado por todo el lío del bebé.

-Y ahora el regalo –dijo Edward sacando paquete alargado de debajo del sofá.

-No tenías que haberme comprado nada –me quejé- Apenas me conoces y además odio los regalos.

-El mío lo adorarás.

-Chulo –susurré mientras Edward reía entre dientes.

Me supuse que sería el regalo con solo ver su largura, y por supuesto, no me equivoqué. Edward me había regalado un paraguas. Un paraguas de color amarillo pollo. No sabía que decir, me había quedado en blanco. Edward solo pudo reír, aunque lo hacía entrecortadamente.

-Te preguntarás por qué te lo he cogido de ese color –asentí con la cabeza- Es que como tiendes a perderte con facilidad, se me ocurrió cogerte un paraguas de color amarillo pollo, porque en el caso de que ocurriera algo así te encontraría más rápido. Iba a poner un mensaje tipo "Soy Bella Swan si me pierdo llamad al siguiente número de teléfono", pero luego pensé que no te resultaría divertido.

Miré a Edward todavía un poco aturdida ante un regalo tan llamativo pero después me eché a reír ¡Dios mío! ¿De dónde sacaba esas ideas? Aunque odiara el amarillo a muerte tenía que admitir que aquel paraguas era muy bonito, y que el amarillo del paraguas no era tan feo como los amarillos habituales; pero estaba convencida de que aquel paraguas me encantaba porque me lo había regalado Edward.

-Gracias –dije mientras lo abría- Es perfecto y además muy útil.

-De nada –contestó Edward mientras recogía el plato del muffin- Voy a partir esto para que podamos devorarlo a partes iguales.

Asentí mientras miraba absorta mi paraguas nuevo. Lo giré entre mis mano y lo volví a cerrar. Sonreí para mis adentros, era el regalo más tierno que me habían hecho nunca; no en el sentido de que me fuera de utilidad cuando lloviera, sino que pensara que sería un instrumento que utilizaría en caso de la pérdida de mi persona. El sonido de cerámica rompiéndose interrumpió mis pensamientos, venía de la cocina. Después oí un gemido de dolor.

-¿Edward? –dejé el paraguas en el sofá y fui corriendo a la cocina.

Edward estaba sentado en el suelo de la cocina, con la mirada de dolor clavada en el suelo y jadeando sin parar. Un fuerte olor a óxido y sal llegó a mis fosas nasales, Edward estaba sangrando de la mano. No lo pensé dos veces más, cogí el trapo de la cocina y tras asegurarme de que estaba limpio, se le até alrededor de la mano. Edward gimió de dolor pero no dijo nada.

-Edward, mírame –puse mis manos en su cara para que me mirara y vi que estaba ardiendo- Dios mío, tienes fiebre ¡Tengo que llevarte a un médico!

-No –murmuró Edward- Estoy bien –se levantó con torpeza del suelo- Es un simple corte, no pasa nada Bella.

-¡Y una mierda! –chillé para mi sorpresa y la de Edward- ¡Estás ardiendo de fiebre y dices que no pasa nada! ¡Ahora nos vamos derechitos a un médico!

-No tengo seguro médico –dijo Edward- Y no es para tanto, se me pasará.

Lo de que no tuviera seguro médico era un problema. Yo no tenía dinero como para pagar un médico, y sabía que él tampoco.

-A la cama –ordené.

-Bella no es…-empezó pero volví a interrumpirle.

-¡He dicho que a la cama! –mi voz sonó firme y seria.

Edward decidió hacerme caso, fue hasta su cuarto arrastrando los pies y le dejé solo para que se pusiera el pijama, yo aproveché para recoger los restos del plato roto y echarlos a la basura. Cuando volví a la habitación me encontré a Edward sentado –o mejor dicho, tirado- en el suelo junto a la cama, sin camiseta. Jadeaba mucho y tenía los ojos cerrados, sentí un nudo en el estómago al ver como unas gotas de sudor descendían de su frente.

-Vamos Edward, métete en la cama –dije mientras le cogía de un brazo para ponerlo alrededor de mi hombro.

Edward pesaba muchísimo pero con un poco de esfuerzo por su parte conseguimos que se tumbara en la cama. Encontré un termómetro en el baño y se lo puse bajo la axila, tres minutos después sonó y miré el resultado. 40º grados de fiebre y visto como iba la cosa no iba a bajar.

Edward ya no hablaba, la verdad es que nunca había visto que una fiebre le afectara tanto a una persona, a no ser que empezara a delirar. Encontré un balde y lo llené de agua fría, después cogí un par de toallas del baño y las remoje en agua para ponérselas en la frente. Fue en ese momento cuando aprecié el pecho desnudo de Edward, tenía unas cuantas cicatrices pero estaba fuerte, con sus pectorales y músculos –aunque sin exagerar. Le tapé con la manta para que no cogiera frío y he intenté curar su mano.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Edward empezó hablar. La fiebre no se le había bajado; es más, había subido a 42º grados. Ya no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperada y sufría por él; y aunque no entendiera aquellas palabras sueltas que murmuraba sabía que estaba sufriendo ¿Por qué demonios había salido Edward aquella noche? ¡Seguro que estaba así porque había cogido frío! Entonces recordé lo de mi cumpleaños. Edward había salido a buscarme para darme su regalo.

-Estúpido –susurré con lágrimas en los ojos- Estúpido, estúpido.

-Bella –murmuró Edward- Bella, Bella…

Levantó la mano y cogió la mía, la apretó con fuerza, casi hasta el punto de hacerme daño. Pero de repente tiró con fuerza de ella y me arrastró a la cama, se suponía que estaba enfermo ¿De donde demonios había sacado esa fuerza? Edward clavó sus esmeraldas en mí pero su mirada era perdida, madre mía, estaba delirando y mucho. Edward puso su mano en mi mejilla con delicadeza y la acarició, su mano ardía pero no me importó. Se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y yo cerré los ojos, segundos después sus labios posaron sobre los míos. Fue un beso torpe pero delicado, teniendo en cuenta que Edward estaba delirando y posiblemente no se acordaría de esto nunca. Pero en aquel momento no me importó, devolví el beso con la mayor prudencia posible pero disfrutándolo, como lo hacía antes con… Edward.

El recuerdo de _mi_ Edward me devolvió a la realidad ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba besándome con otro, otro que no era _él. _Dios, estaba siéndole infiel.

_Él te abandonó_, me recriminó mi conciencia.

_Pero es que yo le amo_, me quejé mentalmente.

_¿Acaso no tienes derecho de ser feliz?__, _insistió la puñetera conciencia.

_¡Agh! ¡Cállate!,_ me dije a mí misma.

Rompí el beso y Edward gimió de frustración pero sabía que no estaba consciente. Estaba un poco sorprendida por la calidez de aquel beso pero, en realidad, era la primera vez que besaba con humano. Me aparté de él para bajar de la cama pero éste volvió a agarrarme del brazo.

-Quédate.

Y tuve que quedarme. Edward se quedó dormido poco después pero no me atreví a levantarme de la cama, y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida mientras admiraba embodada aquella belleza tan humana.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté tarde, menos mal que era domingo. Estiré la mano para acariciar disimuladamente a Edward pero no sentí su presencia, es más, cuando abrí los ojos no estaba a mi lado. Me asusté ¿Y sí se había despertado en medio de la noche delirando y le había dado por ser superman y tirarse por la ventana?

_Por dios Bella, que está enfermo no borracho_, me recriminó mi cabeza.

Me levanté apresuradamente de la cama y salí precipitadamente de la habitación. Dios, había sido una estúpida por haberme quedado dormida. Si le hubiera pasado algo jamás me lo perdonaría. En el salón no había nadie y en el baño tampoco, empecé a hiperventilar.

_No por__ favor, un ataque de ansiedad no_, pensé.

-¿Bella?

Me giré rápidamente y vi a Edward junto a la puerta de la cocina. Seguía con el pantalón del pijama puesto pero se había puesto una sudadera azul marina. Pero me llamaron la atención sus gafas ¿Desde cuando llevaba Edward gafas? Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme y hablé:

-Me has dado un susto de muerte.

-Perdona –me ayudó a levantarme del suelo- Quería prepararte el desayuno.

Toqué su frente y la noté caliente, aunque no tanto como anoche.

-Sigues teniendo fiebre –le acusé- Vete a la cama.

-Solo tengo 37 de fiebre, estoy perfectamente –dijo mientras entrábamos en la cocina- Luego bajaré a la farmacia de guardia para comprar algo para quitármela definitivamente.

Me costaba acostumbrarme a Edward con gafas –eran unas _Rayban_-, le daban un aire inteligente y desaliñado que le hacía aún más atractivo de lo que era ya. No me había dado cuenta de que le estaba mirado fijamente hasta que Edward preguntó:

-¿Tan mala cara tengo?

-No, es que nunca te había visto con gafas ¿Las llevas por algún motivo en especial?

-Tengo astigmatismo o no sé que historia –dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo- El oculista dijo que en aunque sea las llevara en casa ¿Tan mal me quedan?

-En absoluto –me apresuré a decir.

Ayudé a Edward con el desayuno, se le veía un poco cansado pero al menos tenía mejor cara y no mostraba indicios de recordar nada de lo ocurrido anoche. Pasé los dedos por mis labios inconscientemente, había sido un beso muy diferente comparado a los que había recibido hasta ahora –que fueron todos procedentes de la misma persona, y era un vampiro de labios helados- y suspiré.

-¿Pasa algo, suspiritos? –dijo Edward mientras servía las tortitas en un plato.

-No –negué con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Oye Bella –Edward echó caramelo a las tortitas- ¿Ocurrió algo ayer? Es que no recuerdo nada y tú estás muy rara.

Edward tenía la vista fija en el caramelo derretido, sin mirarme. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza y podía oír sus pulsaciones en mis oídos.

-Estuviste delirando y no parabas de hablar, no me dejaste dormir –mentí con un falso enojo para disimular.

-¿Deliré? –me miró extrañado- Pues no recuerdo nada.

_Mejor_, pensé.

Desayuné con Edward y decidí acompañarle a la farmacia después de que se cambiara de ropa. Cuando compramos los medicamentos, Edward quiso acompañarme a casa pero yo me negué.

-Como mañana no te presentes en la universidad, iré a tu casa y me encargaré de que no vuelvas a ponerte enfermo en la vida –le amenacé.

-Das un poco de miedo, Bella –dijo Edward entre risas- Supongo que tendré que irme. Gracias por todo otra vez, cuando necesite a una enfermera ya sabré a quien recurrir.

Hice una mueca pero fue imposible enfadarse con él. Entonces Edward me besó en la frente, tal y como lo hacía el otro Edward, la misma ternura, el mismo gesto pero cálido. Edward se despidió y yo me quedé allí plantada sin saber que decir, me fijé que las mejillas de Edward habían cogido un tono rosado después de besarme en la frente. Dios, era _tan _humano. Cuando lo perdí de mi vista corrí hasta mi casa, ignoré los insultos de la casera que estaba fregando las escaleras del portal y cerré la puerta de mi piso con un portazo. Me deslicé por la puerta hasta sentarme en el suelo y estuve llorando toda la mañana. ¿Por qué se parecían tanto y eran tan diferentes a la vez? ¿Por qué seguía amando al Edward que me abandonó? ¿Por qué me estaba enamorando del Edward humano?

_La vida es __una mierda_, pensé.

**Hola!**

**Antes de nada tengo que hacer un anuncio importante: ME VOY DE VACACIONES. Este mismo sábado me marcho a Oropesa del Mar y vuelvo el 14. Pero claro, el 17 me voy otra vez a… NUEVA YORK! Y hasta el 27 no vuelvo. Así que no contéis con capítulo hasta septiembre. Lo siento, pero la cosa es así xD! Me merezco unas vacaciones ¿O no? Que he estado actualizando todas las semanas.**

**Quería actualizar ayer pero no me dio tiempo a terminar el capítulo, ayer fue mi cumpleaños que lo sepáis. Cumplí 17 (Bien! Ahora tengo la edad de Edward xD)**

**Bueno sobre el capítulo, Edward se ha puesto malito =( y sus delerios solo han hecho confundir mucho más a Bella. Sobre la serie que ven Edward y Bella (**_**Como conocí a vuestra madre**_** o **_**How I Met Your Mother**_**) si no lo habéis visto, vedlo porque es la mejor serie que he visto nunca. ¡Por fin sabemos algo del divino novio de Helen! ¡Se llama Ian! Pero todavía no saldrá, aún tienen que pasar ciertos acontecimientos. Y luego están el tema de las gafas de Edward, lo siento no pude resistirme, Edward **_**tiene **_**que llevar gafas, y encima que sean Raybans (pondré una foto en mi perfil para que veáis como son, yo tengo unas igualitas de la misma marca).**

**Bueno cuando venga de Nueva York se reflejará todo en el fic xD! Y espero que al volver me encuentre con muuuuuuuuuuuchos reviews –felicidad de las escritoras, recordadlo- diciendo si os ha gustado o no el capítulo. Sabéis que siempre os los contesto (y si veis que no los contesto es porque no estoy, no porque no quiera escribiros)**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia y besitos!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella PVO**

-¡Bellaa! –Helen se había propuesto ha no dejarme tranquila- Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Be…

-¿Qué coño quieres, Helen? ¡Mañana tengo que presentar un trabajo sobre Dickens y no puedo estudiar si estás malgastando mi puñetero nombre! –chillé molesta.

La bibliotecaria nos lanzó una mirada envenenada como aviso para que cerráramos la boca.

-Bruja –siseó Helen- Perdona Bells pero es que no me haces caso cuando estudias, es algo muy muy muy importante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños –mierda, se me había olvidado- y quiero que salgas conmigo de fiesta para celebrarlo! –contestó Helen entusiasmada.

-¿Y tengo que salir yo? ¿Tú no eras la que tenía un divino novio? –me quejé.

La expresión de Helen cambió al instante a una de tristeza. Mierda, había metido la pata.

-Ian se ha marchado otra vez, se marcha dos veces al mes de la ciudad –sollozó- ¿Por qué tenía que marcharse justamente hoy? Tú eres la única amiga de verdad que tengo aquí y no quiero pasar mi decimonoveno cumpleaños sola.

_Estupendo Bella, eres una auténtica cretina._

-Oh Helen, perdóname –le cogí de la mano- Iré esta noche contigo a celebrar tu cumpleaños, lo prometo.

La expresión de Helen volvió a cambiar y chilló de alegría mientras me abrazaba, ignorando a la bibliotecaria.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –se dirigió a la bibliotecaria- ¡Oh vamos! ¿No ve que soy feliz? ¡Deje de amargar a los demás! –volvió a mirarme- Te veo luego ¿Vale? Voy a pedirle perdón a Ian por haberme enfadado con él ¡Te quiero, Bells!

-Oye Helen.

-¿Siiii? –canturreó mientras se giraba.

-Felicidades.

-¡Gracias, cielooooo! –chilló ella con una sonrisa mientras salía de la biblioteca.

Rodé los ojos y volví a centrarme en Charles Dickens, pero aunque leyera una y otra vez el párrafo donde explicaba la filosofía de Oliver Twist no conseguía entender ni una sola palabra. _Edward_. Él era el culpable de todo ¿Por qué no podía sacármelo de la cabeza? ¿Por qué me había enamorado de él?

_Eres una imbécil, Isabella._

-Gracias conciencia, tú siempre tan simpática –susurré entre dientes.

-Oiga o se calla de una vez o le tendré que pedir que se marche de aquí –dijo la bibliotecaria.

Me levanté enfurecida de me asiento, cerré la archivadora de los apuntes con brusquedad y me puse el abrigo mientras le lanzaban mi mirada asesina más letal a la pesada de la bibliotecaria.

_Vieja amargada._

Salí de la sala de estudio decidida e ignorando a los murmullos de los demás estudiantes. Dios ¿Cómo podía tener un día tan malo?

_No Bella ¿Cómo has podido tener dos semanas tan malas?__, _corrigió mi cabeza.

Cierto. Llevaba dos semanas con un humor de perros, y se debía a varias cosas. Primer punto: Reneé y el dichoso bebé. Ahora me llamaba todos los días para hablarme de los avances del embarazado –aunque sabía que me llamaba también para asegurarse de que no hiciera ninguna tontería- y a veces tenía la sensación de que me estaba llamando mala hija a la cara ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Porque cada vez que le decía que tenía un compromiso (algo tan sencillo como ir a estudiar o ver _Cómo conocí a vuestra madre_, cualquier cosa con tal de no aguantar esas conversaciones) Reneé siempre me recriminaba diciendo:

-Ojala este niño sea capaz de escucharme y no hacerme sufrir tanto.

Y entonces me entraba la sensación de que me habían clavado miles de dagas afiladas y que era una auténtica cretina. Afortunadamente, siempre me acaba pidiendo perdón y asegura que es por causa de las hormonas. Desgraciadamente, yo ya no sabía que pensar. Ya no quería a mi madre como si fuera mi mejor amiga, aquello desapareció; desde la marcha de Edward todo había cambiado.

Y aquí es donde venía el segundo punto: Charlie. Él insistía una y otra vez para que acudiera al psiquiatra, incluso hizo que se presentara uno en mi casa; que por fortuna, conseguí quitármelo de encima. Nos enfadamos tanto los dos que no me he molestado en volver a llamarle.

Y luego estaba Edward. No le había vuelto a verle desde el día que enfermó, incluso fui a su casa para saber si había empeorado. Pero lo único que llegué a saber gracias a su vecina fue que se había ido y que lo más probable sería que no apareciera en unas semanas. Helen tenía razón, Edward tiende a desaparecer, pero no entendía por qué.

Cogí mi paraguas amarillo del paragüero y salí de la biblioteca. Llovía muchísimo en Nueva York, no tanto como en Forks pero si lo bastante como para que el río Hudson tuviera el riesgo de desbordarse. Abrí el paraguas y fui rumbo a la parada del metro que se encontraba junto al campus. Me puse los cascos y estuve escuchando música hasta llegar Times Square, donde cogí la otra línea de metro para llegar a mi casa.

Al llegar a East Village pasé por un supermercado para comprar algo para cocinar, ensalada o pasta, menudo dilema.

-Disculpe señorita –la vocecita de una niña me llamaba a la vez que tiraba de mi abrigo- Me he perdido y no encuentro a mi mamá.

Miré a la niña y la bolsa de pasta resbaló de mis manos e hizo un ruido sordo al impactar contra el suelo.

_No puede ser ¡Es igual que Alice!_

La niña tendría unos seis o cinco años y era igualita a la susodicha vampira. Su pelo era negro azabache y lo tenía recogido en dos simpáticas coletas, tenía unos enormes y preciosos ojos azules y tenía rasgos que la hacían parecer un duendecillo ¿Sería familiar de Alice?

-Señorita ¿Está bien? –preguntó la niña.

-S-sí, claro –sonreí para tranquilizarla- Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lily Brandon –contestó la niña- Mi madre mantuvo su apellido de soltera al casarse y mi abuela se divorció, por eso me apellido así.

-Ah –joder, que espabilada era la cría, punto a favor para pensar que era familia de Alice- ¿Y cómo se llama tu mamá?

-Cynthia, como mi abuela –contestó sonriente.

-Muy bien Lily, entonces iremos adonde las cajeras para pedirles que llamen a tu abuela por megafonía ¿Te parece bien?

La niña asintió con la cabeza y me cogió de la mano. Pedí a una de las cajeras que llamara a la madre de Lily por megafonía, en menos de un minuto apareció una mujer morena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Lily! ¡Qué susto me has dado! –abrazó a la niña y la besuqueó por toda la cara, entonces se percató de mi presencia- ¿Has sido tú la que ha ayudado a mi hija? –asentí con la cabeza- Muchísimas gracias, soy Cynthia Brandon, la madre de Lily.

-Un placer –dije con una sonrisa- ¿Son de aquí?

-No, somos de Brioxi, Missisipi –contestó- Hemos venido a visitar a unos parientes.

-Oh, pues espero que disfruten de su estancia en Nueva York.

Cynthia Brandon no se parecía mucho a Alice, tenía los ojos de su hija pero nada más. Ni siquiera sabía si Alice tuvo los ojos azules en su vida humana; y mucho menos ella, ya que al transformarse en vampira olvidó todo lo relacionado con su vida humana.

Me despedí de ellas y fui a mi casa. Resultaba extraño haber vivido una situación como esa ¿Sería la pequeña Lily familia de Alice? Fuere lo que fuere, jamás lo sabría. Y Alice tampoco. A no ser que apareciera inesperadamente en mi casa y de repente, recuperara la memoria. Cosa que era muy poco probable.

Cuando entré en el portal de mi casa, la casera se interpuso en mi camino.

-¡Swan! ¿A qué esperas para pagarme el alquiler? –pregunté enfurecida.

-Todavía no es 28, señora Monroe –me quejé educadamente.

-Me refiero al alquiler del mes pasado, Swan –dijo con voz envenenada.

-¿Qué? –pregunté extrañada- ¿No le ha pasado Charlie el recibo?

Por la mirada que lanzó el demonio con sobrepeso supuse que no.

-Hablaré ahora mismo con él –y subí corriendo a mi piso.

Busqué mi iPhone en mi bolso una vez que entré en el piso. Charlie ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de pagar el alquiler? Marqué la C en la agenda para buscar a Charlie y pulsé al botón de llamar. Charlie cogió al segundo tono.

-Hola Isabella –saludó con frialdad, aún seguía enfadado.

-Papá, creo que se te ha olvidado algo –dije controlando mi furia.

-¿Olvidar el qué? –preguntó Charlie con falso disimulo.

-Sabes perfectamente que estamos hablando del alquiler de mi piso.

-Ah eso –dijo Charlie- ya que no estás dispuesta a ir a un psiquiatra he decidido tomar medidas.

-¿Qué clase de medidas? –pregunté aterrada.

-No pagarte el alquiler –no me dejó hablar- Si no te pago el alquiler, la casera te echará de allí y si no tienes sitio adonde ir, tendrás que volver a casa.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿S-se puede saber de qué coño estás hablando? –pregunté intentando no gritar- ¡No puedo trabajar y estudiar a la vez para pagar el puto alquiler, Charlie! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Mandarás mi futuro a la mierda!

-¿Tu futuro? –se mofó Charlie- Hace un año te importaba una mierda tu futuro ¿O acaso no me lo demostraste?

Me quedé sin saber que decir, los dos me estaban haciendo lo mismo. Mis padres querían atacarme, destruirme por lo que hice. No pude evitar sollozar.

-Lo siento, Bella –dijo Charlie, aunque sabía que no se arrepentía del todo por sus palabras- Si no vas a un psiquiatra allí, tendrás que venir aquí para asistir a uno –_Te odio_- Tu salud mental no está bien, Bella. Me alegré que te aceptaran en Columbia y que fueras a Nueva York pero no puedes dejar el tratamiento así como así –_TE ODIO_- Siempre habrá otras universidad, quizás ahora no sea el mejor momento para que vayas a la universidad y…

-Iré.

-¿Perdón? –Charlie se mostró confundido ante la interrupción.

-He dicho que iré al psiquiatra –dije con lentitud- Llama a uno y cógeme cita.

-Me alegra que te hayas pensado las cosas, ahora mismo llamaré a uno y pagaré tu alquiler –la voz de Charlie sonaba aliviada y feliz- Gracias, Bells. Te quiero.

Colgué el teléfono sin decir nada más. Miré a la mancha de humedad que había en mi pared durante unos minutos, después marqué el número de Helen.

-¡Hola Bella! –saludó Helen- Que raro que no estés estudiando hoy…

-¿Qué vamos a beber hoy? –pregunté.

-Ah –Helen parecía confundida. Normal, yo también lo estaría- Pues ahora mismo no lo sé ¿Tequila? ¿Vodka con lima? ¡Lo que consigan sacarnos!

-Estupendo –contesté con voz monótona- Te veo a las once en Macy's.

-V-vale, como quieras –era raro oír a Helen nerviosa- ¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca –contesté antes de colgar.

Tiré el iPhone al sofá y fui a mi habitación para buscar algo que ponerme. En aquel momento sentía que algo se había activado en mi cerebro: rebeldía y ganas de mandar a la mierda a todo el mundo. Sí, iba a saltarme las normas por una vez ¿Qué no podía beber? Me daba igual, esa noche iba a emborracharme ¿Qué tenía que ir a un psiquiatra? Vale, pero procuraré que su vida se convierta en un auténtico infierno.

_No lo hagas_

-Que te jodan, conciencia –murmuré mientras sacaba un conjunto de Victoria's Secret que me había comprado Helen al enterarse que había sido mi cumpleaños.

Abrí mi armario y busqué entre las bolsas de Forever 21 el vestido que Helen me obligó a comprar cuando fui de compras con ella. Me maquillé lo suficiente como para no parecer yo y me despeiné el pelo. No tenía unos zapatos con unos tacones muy altos pero sé que de haberlos tenido me los habría puesto.

-Bien Bella –me animé mientras me miraba en el espejo- Permítete este ataque de locura porque, a partir de ahora, tu libertad volverá a ser reducida. Vive una última noche loca.

A las once punto de la noche estaba en la puerta de Macy's esperando a Helen. Cuando llegó soltó un chillido:

-¡Bella! ¿Eres tú? ¡Te has puesto el vestido! ¡Quién iba a decir que podías ser tan sexy!

Sonreí ante su comentario pero no dije nada. Helen pidió un taxi y fuimos dirección al Soho. Mi amiga estuvo hablando durante todo el camino pero por mucho que me esforzara, no podía prestarle atención. Solo quería beber y pasármelo bien, no estaba para escuchar las batallitas amorosas de Helen.

La primera discoteca a la que fuimos Helen consiguió convencer al camarero de que teníamos 21 años, el muy cerdo no paraba de mirarme los pechos. Tomé el primer vodka de la noche.

Cuando llegamos a la segunda discoteca –donde reconocí a muchísima gente de Columbia- Helen se había bebido cuatro cervezas y yo ya iba a por mi tercer cubata. Conseguí convencer a uno para que le pidiera al camarero un Gin Tonic. Y hasta las dos siguientes horas no volví a ser yo.

**Edward PVO**

-Hola Edward –saludó la chica cuyo nombre no recordaba- Hacía tiempo que no te veía. Te has vuelto a desvanecer.

La chica era rubia, tenía un cuerpo de infarto que encajaba a la "perfección" en aquel micro-vestido rojo putón. Pero aunque no recuerde su nombre sí recuerdo que era una tía muy torda (N.a. Tonta).

-No me digas –dije mientras daba un sorbo a mi cerveza.

-¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó con una sonrisa- Seguro que has estado muy aburrido.

-Aburridísimo –_zorra, te quieres acostar conmigo_.

-¡Edward! –la que faltaba- ¿Cómo estás? –me fijé en la morena que había aparecido a mi lado y como la rubia se encargaba de lanzarle una mirada asesina grado 5- Bárbara-_ ¡Joder! ¡Así se llamaba la rubia!_

-Shannon –saludó Bárbara con frialdad- Disculpa, pero estaba hablando con Eddie.

-Es Edward –me apresuré a corregir.

-Perdona Bárrrrrbara –_Dios, que irritante_- Pero Eddie parecía aburrido con tu conversación.

-Es Edward –volví a corregir, pero no me hicieron caso ya que ambas se pusieron una frente a la otra.

-Escúchame, Shannon. Me quitaste a Rick pero Eddie es mío. Además, a él le gustan más las rubias.

Aparte de intentar volver a corregir mi nombre, iba a decir que aquello último no era verdad pero Shannon se adelantó mofándose de ella.

-¡Por favor! Si tienes una fama de zorra que no puedes con ella.

-¿Qué me has llamado, puta?

Decidí que era hora de irse de allí, así que me metí entre la gente y las perdí de vista. Pero no esperaba encontrarme con alguien muy especial.

-¡Edward! –chilló Helen y me abrazó.

-¡Hola Helen! ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-Es mi cumpleaños –y esperó a que la felicitara- Gracias. He venido a celebrarlo a lo grande.

-¿Con tu novio? –pregunté.

-No, con Bella –contestó.

¿Bella? ¿Qué hacía alguien como Bella en un lugar como aquel? A estos locales se venía principalmente a beber y a emborracharse ¿Por qué haría eso Bella?

-Está muy rara –comentó Helen- Se ha puesto a beber y hace un rato que la he perdido de vista. También se ha vestido super sexy ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-Voy a buscarla –dije preocupado- Tú tampoco te pases con el alcohol.

-Yo ya estoy borracha –era verdad- Solo quiero estarlo un poquito más.

Bella estaba sentada en un banco de un rincón del local, con un vaso de Vodka en sus manos. Tenía la mirada ausente y no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Hola Bella –la saludé.

Bella me miró pero no dijo nada. Dio un sorbo a su vaso y se movió para darme un sitio en el banco. Estaba guapísima pero no parecía ella, ese vestido no le favorecía aunque le quedaba bien, sus ojos estaban ausentes y parecía como si estuviera guardando muchas cosas en su interior.

-Has desaparecido –dijo de repente.

-Lo sé.

-Eso no está bien –comentó mientras daba otro sorbo al vaso.

-No siempre hago cosas buenas, Bella –dije imitando su última acción, solo que en mi caso era una botella de cerveza.

Estuvimos en silencio un rato y aproveché para observarla mejor. El maquillaje oscuro de sus ojos resaltaba con su piel pálida, y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un bonito pero desaliñado moño. No era su mejor día, no mostraba señas de haber llorado pero sabía que no era su mejor día. Algo malo le había pasado y eso le llevaba a beber.

-¿Qué opinas de los vampiros? –preguntó de repente.

-¿Perdón? -¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

-Ya sabes, esos seres que beben sangre –aclaró.

-Sé lo que es un vampiro, Bella –ésta esperó una respuesta a su primera pregunta- Pues apenas he leído libros sobre vampiros, no me llaman mucho la atención. Oye Bella…

-¿Tú sabes que un vampiro no muere quemado bajo el sol? –me interrumpió.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y que les pasan?

-Brillan como si tuvieran diamantes incrustados en su piel, que es dura como el mármol –contestó.

_Joder, está borracha perdida._

-Son podidamente hermosos y algunos tienen dones, como leer mentes –y se rió mientras me miraba, como si aquella fuera una broma privada- Son muy rápidos y les encanta jugar a béisbol. Y hay vampiros que son vegetarianos.

-¿Vegetarianos? –pregunté sorprendido.

-Solo beben sangre de animales –aclaró sonriente porque me mostrara interesado.

-Hablas de ellos como si hubieras estado con uno –dije riendo.

Bella dejo de sonreír y le dio un largo trago a su Vodka hasta terminar el vaso.

-La vida es una mierda –dijo ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo –si yo le contara.

Bella me miró y sonrió con tristeza. Era tan enigmática, tan hermosa y extraña. Me fijé en sus labios entreabiertos, eran rojos y carnosos. Cómo me gustaría besarla.

_¿Qué coño haces? ¡No te puedes enamorar de ella!_

¿Por qué no? Era perfecta y tenía la sensación de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Ella comprendería mi dolor, mi soledad y estaría a mi lado en mis peores momentos. Ella cuidó de mí pese a que apenas me conocía y yo cuidé de ella pese a que no la conocía.

Sí, ella era perfecta y la amaba.

_Idiota ¿No es muy pronto para decir que la amas?_

No, no lo era.

-Creo que tengo que ir a vomitar –dijo Bella de repente.

_¿Seguro?_

-Te acompaño –me apresuré en decir.

-No, me niego que me veas potando.

Y salió corriendo dirección al baño. Fui en busca de Helen para pedirla que fuera ayudar a Bella. Cuando se lo dije salió pitando al baño de mujeres. Me acerqué a la barra para dejar mi botella de cerveza cuando apareció ella.

-Hola Edward.

Robin. Capitana del equipo de animadoras de Columbia. Apostó que se acostaría conmigo y no dudará en hacerlo, aunque para ello los demás tengan que sufrir.

-Robin –mi voz sonó fría y cortante.

-Vaya, parece que alguien está gruñón –se acercó a mí y me agarró de la camisa- Te he echado de menos, cuando desaparezcas podrías avisarme.

-Créeme, avisaría a todo el mundo menos a tí.

-¿Qué hacías con esa rarita de Bella Swan? –preguntó con curiosidad- Ella es una pringada, no merece la pena.

-Vale mucho más que tú, así que cierra la puta boca –ya me estaba mosqueando.

-Está como una regadera –me aseguró- ¿Sabes que su padre obligó al mío ir a su casa?

-¿Tu padre? –el padre de Robin era psiquiatra- ¿Por qué demonios iría tu padre a casa de Bella?

-Por lo visto Bella no está bien de la cabeza –se mofó, apreté los puños para evitar la tentación de estamparla contra la barra- ¿Me vas a pegar? No eres tan duro como aparentas serlo ante todas. Pareces un león pero en realidad te pones muy manso ante la ovejita –sabía que se refería a Bella- Si no me crees ¿Por qué no te fijas en sus muñecas y en sus brazos? Ahí encontrarás las respuestas a todo.

Y antes de que dijera o preguntara nada, me besó. Y no podía separarme de ella porque me tenía sujeto de la camisa. Mantuve lo mejor que pude la boca cerrada y esperé a que acabará el beso. Cuando Robin terminó, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara e iba preguntarle que le parecía tan gracioso cuando la vi.

Bella estaba a dos metros de distancia, con los ojos llorosos y respiración entrecortada. A su lado, Helen me miraba decepcionada. Lo habían visto todo.

-No es lo que parece –dije yo pero sé que apenas podían oírme a causa de la música.

Robin me abrazó y sonrió con malicia. Intenté quitármela de encima pero la muy zorra me sujetaba como si fuera unos zapatos caros en rebajas. Entonces Bella salió corriendo de allí.

**Hola!**

**Ya he vuelto! He estado en Nueva York! Wiiiii! Y tengo fotos de la casa de Bella y de la casa de Edward!**

**Bueno, a muchas os dije que en este capítulo iba aparecer un Edward más violento. Pero es que en Nueva York se me ocurrió lo del tema del psiquiatra y Charlie. Quería que Bella tuviera una etapa que odiara a muerte a sus padres y que ellos no se mostraran muy cariñosos con ella por cierto tema ocurrido en el pasado. Por eso el Edward violento aparecerá ****fijo ****en el próximo capítulo. Como compensación os he puesto el punto de vista de Edward –me decís haber que tal me ha salido- y también para que veáis que también está enamorado de Bella. Pero por supuesto apenas he revelado nada de él xD! Os aguantáis y leéis el fic entero!**

**He subido el vestido de Bella, el conjunto de Victoria's Secret de Bella y las gafas de Edward. Ah! Y quiero que sepáis que al Edward humano le gusta vestir de la tienda Abercrombie & Fitch. Buscadlo en Google y alucinad con la ropa.**

**Una vez más, gracias a todas por vuestros reviews y por poner mi historia en favoritos o "Story Alert". Quiero que me digáis haber que tal este capítulo, si hace falta me lo ponéis verde pero escribidme algo, lo que sea. Sabéis que siempre contesto a los reviews.**

**Y una penúltima cosa, la semana que viene empiezo las clases (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) y quizás notéis que actualizo más lento. Es porque tengo clase, no porque no tengo ganas de actualizas ¿Vale? **

**Y por último, el próximo capítulo es SUPER importante!  
**

**Ahí os dejo! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA (supuesta risa malvada)**

**Besos para todas!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Bella PVO**

_Cabronazo__._

Eso fue lo primero que pensé al ver a Edward besar a esa zorra. Luego me sentí dolida, después hundida, seguido de humillada para que más tarde sintiera celos, cosa que me dabas ganas de matar a esa zorra y de nuevo, dolida. Y me dolía porque es como si me estuviera poniendo los cuernos, y no es que estuviéramos juntos pero es que supuestamente estuve con él en su versión vampírica; lo que conlleva a pensar que Edward Cullen –que en realidad no era Cullen sino Masen- se estaba besando con otra que no era yo.

Edward me vio y leí en sus labios "No es lo que parece".

_Ya claro, te morreas conmigo delirando, vas de tío super encantador que le encantan los libros y me regalas un paraguas amarillo pollo ¡AMARILLO! Supuestamente con todo eso me tendrías que mostrar un mínimo de respeto ¿No? Como por ejemplo, NO MORREARTE CON LA PRIMERA TÍA QUE SE TE CRUCE POR TU CAMINO__. Por lo menos no delante mío. Y además eres igual que mi exnovio vampiro y no tengo ni idea de donde has salido ¡JODER! ¿ POR QUÉ TE PARECERÁS TANTO A ÉL? ¿Y lo peor sabes que es? Que estoy enamorada de ti, en apenas un mes me he enamorado de ti y no sé si es porque eres igual que Edward o porque eres simplemente tú. Estoy hecha un lío y definidamente, me estoy volviendo loca. Pero aunque esté loca por ti, te lo voy a volver a decir, porque me duele lo que acabas de hacer y me has partido el corazón: ¡CABRONAZO!_

Tuve que decirle aquel discurso al leer aquello en sus labios. Pero en lugar de hacer eso, salí corriendo. Con lágrimas en los ojos y tragándome mis sollozos salí del local, agradecí que el aire fresco de la noche golpeara mi cara y aliviara el ataque de ansiedad que estaba apunto de sufrir allí adentro. Ahora solo quería volver a mi casa y dormir todo lo que fuera posible.

Corrí para buscar un taxi pero por alguna estúpida razón no había ni uno solo (**N.a.** Y fijaos si era difícil, en Nueva York era muy difícil no encontrar dos cosas: Starbucks y taxis) Afortunadamente encontré una entrada de metro y entré sin pensármelo dos veces.

El tren llegó justamente cuando pasé el ticket y entré en uno de los vagones. El tren se puso en marcha y yo me agarré en unas de las barras, sentía las piernas como la gelatina. Dios, jamás había sentido una cosa así, por una parte estaba dolida pero por otra estaba llena de rabia. Esto dolía casi tanto como cuando Edward me abandonó.

El tren paró en la siguiente estación y entonces entraron tres hombres. Cuando me vieron, se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a reírse. Durante el siguiente trayecto no dejaron de mirarme y quise bajarme en la siguiente estación pero el tren no paró. Mierda, había cogido un Express, los trenes que solo paraban en ciertas estaciones. Ahora las palabras de Edward resonaban en mi cabeza.

_Nunca viajes sola de noche en el metro._

-¡Ey guapa! ¿Qué haces aquí tú solita? –preguntó uno de ellos.

_¿Por qué todos los violadores preguntan lo mismo?_

Sentí como se erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Mi vestuario tampoco ayudaba y si salía corriendo para pasar al siguiente vagón posiblemente me caería a las vías y moriría aplastada.

_Exagerada._

Los hombres se acercaron a mí y me rodearon.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó otro- Eres muy tímida ¿Verdad?

Uno de ellos me agarró de los hombros mientras que otro me empezó a tocar los muslos. Intenté quitármelos de encima pero me sujetaban con tanta fuerza que sabía que me dejarían marcas en los brazos.

Van a violarme, pensé. Lágrimas de rabia descendían por mis mejillas, cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando empezaron a subirme la falda del vestido.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…_

De repente sentí que me soltaban y me caí al suelo, seguido oí el sonido de algo romperse y un grito de dolor. Abrí los ojos y allí estaba él. Edward me daba la espalda, con los puños apretados y mirando a los hombres. Uno de sus puños estaba manchado de sangre y vi que el que me había estado tocando los muslos estaba en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor mientras se tapaba la nariz ensangrentada con las manos. Otro de los hombres se abalanzó sobre Edward pero este lo esquivó con rapidez, propinándole un puñetazo en el estómago; el hombre cayó al suelo. El último de los hombres, y el más corpulento de los tres, agarró a Edward por la espalda y le inmovilizó. Grité cuando le golpeó contra uno de los cristales de las puertas del tren para después tirarlo al suelo.

-¡Edward! –no, no, no. Él no.

El hombre corpulento sonrió y le dio un puñetazo en la cara y otro en la zona de las costillas. Edward cayó inconsciente, o al menos eso pensamos el hombre corpulento y yo. Sentí otra vez unas manos encimas, el hombre de la nariz rota me sonreía con una sonrisa macabra pero esta vez yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados. Con todas mis fuerzas le di una patada en los testículos, el hombre aulló de dolor y se tiró al suelo.

_Jódete._

El hombre corpulento me miró enfurecido y soltó a Edward para abalanzarse sobre mí. Grave error, Edward fue más rápido y consiguió ponerle la zancadilla para que cayera al suelo, después le propinó tal puñetazo en la mandíbula que el hombre quedó inconsciente.

Edward me miró y sentí un escalofrío. Tenía el ojo derecho morado, un corte en la ceja y una horrible herida en la mejilla; no pude evitar sentirme culpable. Era un auténtico imán para atraer los problemas. Los ojos de Edward se habían oscurecido, su mirada estaba llena de odio y rabia contenida. El hombre que había recibido un puñetazo en el estómago captó la atención de Edward cuando soltó un quejido de dolor.

-Te lo dejaré bien claro, a ti y a tus amiguitos –Edward habló con voz tranquila pero fría- Si volvéis a tocar a otra mujer, os arrancaré cada extremidad de vuestro cuerpo hasta que ya no os quede voz de tanto gritar –le cogió de la chaqueta- Si volvéis a tocarla –sacudió la cabeza para mostrar que era a mí a quien se refería- Os mataré.

Edward se apartó de él y se acercó a mí para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo. Me tuvo sujeta del brazo hasta que el tren paró en la siguiente estación y me guió hasta la salida. Edward no abrió la boca durante todo el camino hasta mi casa y yo tampoco me atreví a hacerlo.

Esperó pacientemente a que abriera la puerta del portal y después me arrebató las llaves para que luego pudiera abrir la puerta de mi casa, probablemente para no aguantar mi estúpida torpeza. Edward fue directo al baño y cerró la puerta, yo aproveché para buscar algo que pudiera ayudarme a curarle las heridas.

Diez minutos después, Edward salió del baño. Parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco y ya no estaba tan tenso como antes.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

-Sí –contesté con voz de hilo- Tengo que curarte esas heridas.

-Bella, no hace falta que…

-Por favor –supliqué- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Edward sacudió la cabeza resignado y fue a esperarme en el salón mientras yo iba al baño a buscar algodón para desinfectarle las heridas. Cuando volví al salón, Edward miraba con curiosidad los libros que aún estaban en la caja de mi mudanza.

-Tienes muchos libros –comentó.

-Lo sé, la mayoría de mi paga siempre me la he gastado en libros –dije mientras abría el paquete de algodón y lo mojaba con alcohol- Acércate Edward.

Edward se sentó enfrente de mí y empecé a desinfectarle las heridas. Una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué no me hiciste caso en lo referente a que no fueras en metro de noche? –su voz sonó enojada.

-No lo sé –contesté, pero entonces recordé el por qué había acabado en el metro: Edward se estaba besando con otra.

_Cabrón_

-¡Ay! –se quejó Edward, le había presionado demasiado la herida.

-Perdón.

-Estás enfadada –no era una pregunta.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

-Porque Robin me beso –contestó él.

-Tus líos de noche me dan igual, Edward –mentí.

Edward clavó su mirada en mí e intenté por todos mis medios no mirarle a los ojos.

-Fue ella la que me beso, Robin lleva detrás de mí mucho tiempo y no me dejará tranquilo hasta que me acueste con ella –explicó.

-Y tú estarás muerto de ganas –dije sarcásticamente.

-Odio a esa chica, Bella –dijo con voz cortante- Jamás me acostaría con nadie como ella.

-Me alegro por ti.

Edward me cogió de la mano y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Nos quedamos mirándonos un largo rato en silencio hasta que el lo rompió con una carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté enojada y confundida.

-Estás celosa.

Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subió a mis mejillas y me solté de su mano para alejarme de él.

-¡Claro que no estoy celosa! –negué mientras intentaba ocultar mi rubor.

Edward solo pudo reír mientras yo me moría de la vergüenza y miraba a otro lado.

_¡Tonta! ¿Por qué te ruborizas? _

Sentí como Edward me cogía de la mano y apoyaba sus labios en mi cabeza. Sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo y como el aire se me iba de los pulmones.

-Bella.

-¿S-si? –apenas podía pronunciar palabra.

-¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? ¿Por qué montaste en metro de noche? –rodeó mi cintura con el otro brazo.

-No lo sé, me dejé llevar por mis impulsos –dije en un suspiro.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que habría llegado a pasarte? -susurró en mi oído.

-Sí –sentí su cálida respiración en mi oído.

-¿Y de lo que habría pasado si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo? –sentí como su mano subía por mi brazo y deslizaba la manga de la chaqueta para arriba, dejando mis brazos a la vista.

_Oh no__._

Me aparté bruscamente de él y me bajé la manga de la chaqueta. Él me miraba serio y yo posiblemente aterrada. No quería que lo viera, eso no.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

-Nada –susurré- Que tengo frío.

_¿Qué tienes frío? ¿Tú…tú eres boba? De__finitivamente lo eres Isabella ¿CÓMO PONES UNA EXCUSA TAN PATÉTICA?_

Edward se mantuvo serio con una expresión en su cara que no supe interpretar. Él avanzaba hacia mí y yo me apartaba de él, hasta que me quedé acorralada en la esquina de la pared. Edward se detuvo a un paso de mí y levantó la mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Seguía sin descifrar su rostro.

-Deja de esconderte de mí, Bella –le miré a los ojos- No es justo que sufras tú sola.

No supe que decir ¿Qué iba a decir? Edward me quitó la chaqueta y mis brazos quedaron a la vista. Ahí estaban, mis marcas de la vergüenza, unas marcas que no desaparecerían jamás. Cuando Charlie y Reneé las veían se dibujaba la decepción en su rostro ¿Cómo iba atreverse su única hija a suicidarse? Parezca mentira o no, fue así. Intenté suicidarme hace casi un año, poco después de que Edward se fuera de mi lado para siempre.

_Hace casi un año…_

_-Come algo, Bella –insistió Charlie una vez más._

_-Tengo que estudiar, papá –dije sin despegar la vista del libro- El lunes tengo examen de literatura y no quiero sacar mala nota._

_-¡Llevas todo el día y parte de la noche de ayer estudiando! –se quejó él._

_-¿No habías quedado con Billy? –pregunté impaciente, él no dijo nada- Tengo que estudiar papá, así que si no te importa…_

_Charlie suspiró pero no dijo nada. A él no le gustaba discutir y ni a mí tampoco. Poco después de que saliera mi habitación, oí como Charlie cerraba la puerta de casa y cogía el coche para irse a casa de Billy Black. _

_Mis tripas rugieron. __Por una vez hice caso a Charlie y bajé a la cocina a comer algo. Encontré un yogur de fresa casi caducado en la nevera, pero aún abrí la tapa y la lamí para no despreciar el yogur que se quedaba ahí. Comí el yogur sentada en la mesa mientras pensaba lo asquerosa que era mi vida cuando sonó el teléfono._

_-¿Si? –pregunté._

_-Bella, soy Jacob._

_-Dime Jacob –lo sentía por él pero no me apetecía hablar con nadie._

_-Me preguntaba si te apetecía ir al cine –genial, lo que faltaba, no es que fuera que Jacob cayera mal, es que yo era una persona que no quería relacionarse con nadie._

_-No, gracias –tomé otra cucharada de yogur- Tengo que estudiar._

_-Es sábado, Bella –insistió Jake- No es bueno que te aísles del mundo de esa manera y mucho menos por un chico como Cullen._

_No colgué __ el teléfono de golpe porque algo me llamó la atención. Un cuchillo. Un largo y afilado cuchillo estaba encima de la encimera de la cocina. _

_Acaba con esto de una vez Bella ¿No sientes la curiosidad de sentir como algo tan brillante y afilado atraviesa tu piel?_

_-Tengo que dejarte, Jake –y colgué antes de que pudiera decir nada._

_Me terminé el yogur y lo tiré a la basura. Después volví la vista al cuchillo y me quedé pensando ¿Cómo reaccionaría Edward si me cortara con aquel cuchillo? ¿Lo vería Alice en sus visiones? Sinceramente, jamás lo sabría y no quería seguir viviendo sabiendo que jamás sabría lo que pensarían ellos._

_Cogí el cuchillo y subí al baño. Cerré la puerta, dejé el cuchillo en el lavabo y abrí el grifo de la bañera mientras me desnudaba. Observé mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo y una mueca de repulsión se dibujó en mi cara. Él no me deseaba, jamás llegaría a ser tan hermosa como él hubiera querido. Y solo con eso no merecía vivir. _

_Cogí el cuchillo y metí en la bañera. El agua estaba tan caliente que hizo que mi piel se sonrojara. Observé el cuchillo un largo rato y después lo hice, me hice un corte en la zona de las venas de mi muñeca izquierda y después hice lo mismo con la derecha. Sin darme cuenta acabé cortándome por todo los brazos, no sentía ningún dolor. Reí, solo pude reír; pero en realidad también estaba llorando ¡Que vida más injusta! ¡Encuentras la felicidad y esta sale corriendo! Edward Cullen era demasiado para mí, yo no valía nada a su lado. Un vampiro y una humana ¡Ja! ¡Eso ocurre en las novelas de basura adolescente! _

_Lo último que recordé fue sumergirme en la bañera y ver como se me nublaba la vista mientras el agua se tenía de rojo._

-Charlie me encontró a tiempo, de haber tardado un poco más lo habría conseguido. Necesitaron transferirme mucha sangre y estuve una semana ingresada en el área psiquiátrica del hospital de Forks. Después me saqué el curso ignorando los rumores que se habían levantado sobre mí, me quedé sin amigos y mi relación con mis padres empeoró aún más. No volví a intentarlo y para rematar, tuve que acudir a un estúpido psiquiatra y a medicarme con estúpidos antidepresivos que me "tranquilizaban" y evitaban mis tendencias suicidas.

Edward no dijo nada, me sentía nerviosa pero aliviada a la vez, como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Edward suspiró y se pasó la mano varias veces por el pelo, despeinándolo aún más de lo que tenía ya. Se paseó por el salón con las manos en la nuca aún sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

-Dame un momento –dijo de repente ¡Caray! ¡Ni que pudiera leerme el pensamiento!- Es un poco difícil asimilar una historia como esta ¿Te importa si me enciendo un cigarro?

-¿Fumas? –pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, sobretodo cuando estoy alterado –murmuró mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo el paquete de cigarros.

Edward abrió la ventana y se sentó en el borde de ella mientras daba una calada a su cigarro. Me senté y le estuve observando, me encantaba verle de esa manera: mirada perdida mientras observa el panorama que le ofrecían las vistas de mi ventana, un cigarrillo entre sus largos y finos dedos, su barba de tres días y su pelo cobrizo despeinado. Incluso con heridas en la cara era guapísimo.

-¿Te gustaba mucho? –preguntó Edward sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-¿Quién?

-_Él _–siseó.

-Muchísimo –era inútil mentirle.

Edward se quedó pensativo y entonces dijo:

-¿Te recuerdo a él?

Ahora él me miraba fijamente, dispuesto a todo a descubrir si estaba mintiendo o no.

-Un poco –_un poco bastante_- Pero sois muy distintos.

Edward apagó el cigarrillo y lo tiró por la ventana. Se levantó y se sentó a mi lado. Me acarició la mejilla derecha con la punta de los dedos y después metió un mechón de mi pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Ese tío es un auténtico gilipollas –aseguró.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunté sin entender.

-Porque yo me sentiría incapaz de abandonar a una persona como tú, Bella –Dios, que bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios- Eres diferente a las demás y me gustas por eso.

-¿T-te gusto? –tartamudeé.

-Más de lo que puedes imaginar –y me besó.

Fue un beso largo y cálido; pero sobretodo, tierno. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así, como si mis problemas ya no existieran: los problemas con mis padres, el psiquiatra, mi nuevo hermanastro, mi intento de suicidio… Ahora todo giraba en torno a este Edward, tan diferente e igual al otro Edward del que estuve enamorada en su día –y en el que posiblemente seguiría estándolo-, un Edward enigmático que me mostraba que estaría siempre ahí; ya sea para dar una paliza a una panda de violadores del metro, como si me aconsejara el último libro que hubiera descubierto.

-Gracias –murmuré al quedarnos sin aire.

Edward solo rió avergonzado, arrebatándome una sonrisa estúpida de la cara.

Es cierto. Quizás la vida iría mejor a partir de ahora.

**¡Hola corazones!**

**¿Cómo estáis? Sí, lo sé: "Has tardado mucho en actualizar!" y ahora es cuando digo: "Perdón!". Os avisé en su momento, he empezado clases y tengo muy poco tiempo ahora. Pero ya os dije que no pensaba abandonar esta historia.**

**Pero ahora tengo un segundo problema, tengo un ordenador nuevo (MacBook Pro *.*) Y ese ordenador no tiene Word ni nada, todavía me lo tienen que instalar, así que hasta que no lo tenga pues me costará más escribir porque tengo que acudir al otro ordenador de mi casa (que es donde estoy ahora)**

**Bueno, ya sabemos más cositas de Bella. Se quiso suicidar, cosas de la vida de Bella. Lo que no sabe es que aún tiene tendencias suicidas (xD). Y me encanta que Edward sea agresivo y violento, y que tenga barba de tres días (que tenga un poquito, es que me parece super sexy xD). Que sepáis que ya estoy ideando como será el final más o menos, aunque tenemos para rato…**

**Os recuerdo que en mi perfil tenéis las casas de Edward y de Bella, les saqué una foto cuando estuve en NY. También tenéis la casa de los vecinos de enfrente de Edward, quién me deje un review diciéndome de quién es la casa le contestaré a la pregunta que quiera sobre el fic –pero cuidad vuestras preguntas, no pienso contestar NADA que tenga que ver con el pasado de Edward o lo que ocurrirá en el final, tienen que ser tipo, por ejemplo, "¿Cómo es Ian?" o "¿Dónde compra Edward su ropa?" Tipo eso- o contestaré a cualquier duda o curiosidad que tengáis sobre Nueva York. Pero solo una pregunta, o sobre el fic o sobre Nueva York (si sois listos, que seguro que los sois, combinad las preguntas en una xD) Pero solo contestaré a la pregunta si me dejáis un review opinando sobre el capítulo (si es vomitivo, soso, os ha encantado…) y diciéndome de quien es la casa que está enfrente de la de Edward (La foto está en mi perfil, recordadlo). Si no lo sabéis, pues nada me dejáis el review y os contesto dando como siempre las gracias xD!**

**Gracias por leer mi fic, me hacéis TAN feliz!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Bella PVO**

-Esto es muy mala idea, Helen -repetí.

-!Por dios, Bella! !Si estás guapísima! -insistió mi amiga- ¿Quién iba a decir que el pelo rubio te quedaría bien?

Seguí sin estar convencida. El espejo reflejaba una chica más pálida de lo normal debido al maquillaje con sombras claras en los ojos. Y rubia. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio.

_Estás rarísima._

Sí, lo estoy. Pensé dándole la razón a mi querida conciencia ¿Cómo había terminado en esta situación? !Ah, ya lo recuerdo!

_Flash back_

_-Oye Bella -Edward estaba en la entrada de la sección de los filósofos de la biblioteca, donde estaba estudiando con Helen- Ah, hola Helen._

_Helen estaba tan centrada en el artículo que tenía que escribir para mañana que solo sacudió la cabeza. _

_-Hola Edward -mis mejillas se enrojecieron- ¿Qué pasa?_

_Edward miró a los lados y se sentó en nuestra mesa. Titubeó un momento en si besarme o no, y al final optó con quedarse donde estaba. Edward y yo no estábamos saliendo aún, ni siquiera nos habíamos dicho "Te quiero". Nos basábamos en darnos pequeños besos y poco más, Edward no quería que me sintiera violenta e incómoda después de lo ocurrido la noche de mi "gloriosa borrachera"._

_-¿Tienes algo que hacer el 31 de octubre? -preguntó en voz baja._

_-La verdad es que no ¿Por qué?_

_-Verás, es Halloween y me han invitado a una fiesta a la que tengo que ir quiera o no -respiró hondo- ¿Querrías ir conmigo?_

_Me quedé un poco sorprendida ante la invitación y me di cuenta que Helen había levantado la cabeza de su artículo y nos miraba fijamente mientras su boca tenía la forma de una o._

_-¿La fiesta de Tyler Gimonette? ¿En Greenwich Village?_

_-Eh, sí -respondió Edward algo incómodo._

_-¿Se puede saber de que conoces a Tyler? -preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que oía._

_-Es mi vecino -contestó._

_-!No me jodas! ¿Eres vecino de Tyler Gimonette? !Qué fuerte! -chilló Helen alarmando a Edward._

_-!Helen! ¿Quieres bajar la voz? !Se supone que Edward está trabajando! -la regañé._

_-Perdón -susurró avergonzada- Veréis, soy una gran admiradora del trabajo de Tyler, es diseñador de zapatos pero trabaja como fotógrafo para la revista Vogue. Me extraña que tengas un vecino gay -se quedó callada un momento y Edward habló antes de que abriera la boca._

_-No Helen, no soy gay. Tyler me ha invitado a la fiesta porque somos amigos ¿Vale? Yo le arreglo los estropicios de su casa y él me deja su Reflex._

_-Wuau, Edward Masen, fontanero -bromeó Helen- !Qué sexy!_

_-¿Y quieres que vaya a esa fiesta contigo? -pregunté ignorando a Helen._

_-Si no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer, sí -sonrío- me harías un favor, no quiero estar yo solo en un mar de gays y lesbianas._

_-!Eh! !Yo voy a ir a esa fiesta y no soy lesbiana! -se quejó Helen._

_-¿Como? ¿Qué tu también estás invitada? _

_-!Claro! Tengo un divino novio ¿Recordáis?_

Y ahora estaba en aquella situación. Disfrazada. Con una peluca rubia. Un vestido azul. Delantal blanco manchado de sangre artificial. Sí, iba de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

-Alicia esquizofrénica con tendencias asesinas en el País de las Maravillas -me corrigió Helen cuando comprámos el disfraz.

Helen iba disfrazada de Katherine Pierce de _The Vampire Diaries_ -o otras palabras, de vampiro- se había puesto una peluca negra y llevaba un vestido que imitaba a los de la época del siglo XVIII. La notaba nerviosa pero supuse que sería porque se encontraría con Ian tras una semana sin verle. Yo estaba intrigada con el novio de Helen ¿Como sería? Helen no paraba de decir maravillas de él pero algo no me acababa de cuadrar en su relación.

-¿De qué se va a disfrazar Edward al final, Bella? -preguntó Helen mientras se retocaba el maquillaje de los ojos, donde se había dibujado como unas venas que le daban una imagen hermosa pero terrorífica a la vez.

-No me lo ha dicho -dije apartando la mirada, algo incómoda, mientras se colocaba los dientes de vampira- Supongo que llevará algo que no llame mucho la atención, ya sabes como es -Helen asintió con la cabeza mientras se colocaba el colmillo- Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo.

Vale. Lo admito. Era horrible ver como Helen preparaba su disfraz de vampiro. Edward Cullen no paraba de rondar en mi cabeza y eso no era nada bueno, y menos si Edward Masen estaba cerca. Helen no estaba colaborando con ese disfraz y la maldije con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba empezando a hiperventilar así que cogí un bote de pastillas que guardaba en el armario del baño y me tragué tres.

-¿Bells? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Helen golpeando la puerta del baño.

-!Sí! !Ahora mismo salgo!

Iba a dejar el bote en su sitio pero me lo pensé mejor y lo guardé en el bolsillo para meterlo después en el bolso. Salí sonriendo del baño y puse la excusa de creer que se me había corrido el maquillaje. Helen no calló durante todo el viaje hasta el Village, me habló de Ian, de no se que concierto y de Ian, pero yo estaba tan distraída -bueno, creo que en realidad estaba embobada debido a las pastillas- que solo la contestaba con monosílabos. Caminamos por las frías calles de Greenwich Village que estaban decoradas con calabazas iluminadas, criptas de cartón y demás decorados de Halloween. El Village estaba lleno de gente pero se veía que la hora del "truco y trato" se había terminado y que había llegado la hora del Halloween de verdad; es decir, emborracharse, follar y llenar de papel higiénico todas las entradas de las casas.

Nos perdimos. Todo porque Helen necesitaba encontrar desesperadamente una farmacia al darse cuenta que no llevaba preservativos en el bolso.

-Mi padre siempre dice que tengo que llevarlos encima ¿Vale? -se defendió.

Y ahora estábamos perdidas en el Village. Rodeadas de gays borrachos y semidesnudos pese al frío que hacía. Estaba perdiendo los nervios otra vez y conté hasta diez para no matar a Helen. Necesitaba mis pastillas para tranquilizarme pero con Helen al lado me era imposible.

-¿Helen? -preguntó una voz suave, sensual y masculina a nuestra espalda- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Nos giramos las dos y vi al tío más bueno del mundo -sin tener en cuenta la sensualidad que desprende Edward, por supuesto- Iba disfrazado del Zorro, disfraz compuesto de sombrero, capa y antifaz negro, con camisa -que marcaba cada bíceps de su cuerpo- y pantalones de cuero- sí, de cuero- ajustados, también negros. Era pálido, de pelo negro azabache y de ojos profundos cuyo color no pude apreciar del todo. Desprendía sensualidad, erotismo y sobre todo, mucha follabilidad. Pero ya había una cosa que no me gustaba de él y que le quitaba automáticamente de la "categoría genial de los hombres", y era su pésimo gusto al escoger disfraces ¿Quién coño se disfrazaba de Zorro en Halloween?

_¿Quién coño se disfrazada de Alicia esquizofrénica con tendencias asesinas en el País de las Maravillas en cualquier época del año?_

-!Ian! -chillo Helen abalanzándose sobre el hombre.

Ian atrapó a Helen entre sus brazos y la besó. Aparté la mirada avergonzada al ver que el beso se volvía algo pornográfico para mi pobre mente virgen, así que aproveché el momento para tomarme tres pastillas más de mi bolso.

-¿Bella? -me llamó Helen y me giré rápidamente- Perdona, no os he presentado. Bella este es Ian Stanworth, mi divino Bella Swan. mi mejor amiga de la universidad.

-Es un placer, Isabella -hice una mueca mientras le daba la mano que estaba cubierta con un guante negro- Helen me ha hablado mucho de ti.

_Si te hubiera hablado de mí o al menos te hubieras dignado a escucharla no me llamarías Isabella, gilipollas._

-!No la llames así, Ian! -chilló Helen azorada- !Bella odia que la llamen así!

-Lo sé, cielo -dijo Ian sin perder la sonrisa- Pero quería ver si tu amiguita se picaba o decía algo al contrario.

Le lance una mirada asesina y les ignoré durante todo el camino hasta la fiesta. Estúpido novio de Helen ¿Qué tenía de divino? A mí me parecía un mocoso malcriado y arrogante, que hacía que Helen le persiguiera como si fuera su perrito faldero. Reconocí la entrada del bloque de pisos de Edward y entonces Helen me dijo:

-!Mira Bells! -señaló a la casa del frente- ¿No reconoces ese edificio?

La verdad es que si que me resultaba familiar pero no me apetecía pensar así que solo sacudí los hombros. Helen suspiró impaciente y abrió la boca para explicarlo pero Ian se adelantó:

-Es la casa de _Friends, _una serie muy popular que salen actores como Jennifer Anniston -se mofó- ¿Y tú te consideras neoyorquina?

Helen me miró avergonzada y me pidió disculpas con la mirada. Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí con cierta falsedad para que se tranquilizara. Puede que no estuviera de humor pero no quería que Helen se sintiera mal a causa del gilipollas de su novio.

Subimos al último piso y cuando Helen tocó el timbre de la casa me empezó a invadir el pánico ¿Y si Edward se le hubiera ocurrido disfrazarse de vampiro? Dios, me moriría si lo hiciera.

_Creo que te plantearías seriamente subir a la azotea y tirarte de allí._

Una chica disfrazada de Catwoman nos abrió. Era pequeña y menuda pero muy guapa; sus grandes ojos marrones verdosos se apreciaban tras el antifaz y su cara era de facciones suaves y elegantes. No le pegaba ese disfraz para nada.

-!Ian! !Que alegría verte! -dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa- Ésta debe ser tu novia Helen, si no me equivoco.

-No te equivocas, Rose -rodeó los hombros de Helen con su brazo- ¿Podemos pasar?

-!Claro! -ambos entraron y yo iba tras ello cuando Rose me detuvo- Un momento Alicia ¿Te conozco de algo?

Miré nerviosa a Rose y me mordí el labio como intento de ocultar mi vergüenza. Sabía que no pintaba nada en una fiesta como esta.

-Vengo con alguien que creo que está dentro -expliqué- Se llama Edward.

-!Oh! !Tú tienes que ser Bella! -chilló Rose- !Helenna! !Ven!

Una chica que iba disfrazada de Caperucita Roja apareció entre la multitud. Era un poco más alta que Rose, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro sujeto en dos trenzas, ojos marrones y la piel ligeramente bronceada. Me gustaron sus labios carnosos y rosados, que dibujaron una sonrisa al verme.

-Definitivamente, es Bella -dijo Helenna con gran simpatía- Edward se estaba empezando a preocupar viendo que no aparecías.

-Lo si-siento -tartamudeé avergonzada.

-!Me encanta tu disfraz! -dijo Helenna emocionada- Me planteé en disfrazarme de Alicia también pero me tuve que conformar con Caperucita.

-Edward y ella van combinados -rió Rose- Verás cuando Tyler se entere.

-Se lo va estar recordando toda la vida -añadió Helenna.

Ambas rieron y yo las miré sin entender. Helenna me cogió de la mano y me guió entre la multitud. Me pitaban los oídos debido a la música y el corazón no paraba de palpitarme con fuerza. Por favor, que no se haya disfrazado de vampiro.

-Ahí están.

Me quedé muda. Orejas alargadas de color blanco. Dios mío. No podía ser !Edward se había disfrazado de conejo blanco! Bueno en realidad, era más bien de Edward vestido todo de blanco con orejas de conejo. Una oleada de alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo y sonreí cuando él me vio.

-!Bella, ven! -me llamó y yo me acerqué sin dudarlo- Estás preciosa, el azul te queda genial.

Mierda. Se había cargado el momento al decir eso. A Edward Cullen también le gustaba el azul en mi piel. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Edward me agarró de la mano y vi preocupación en sus ojos que además preguntaba "¿He metido la pata?". Negué con la cabeza y sonreí con seguridad, él no dudó en devolvérmela.

Entonces alguien carraspeó y me percaté de la presencia del chico que estaba junto a Edward. Iba vestido de quarterback, pero me dio la sensación de que aquel disfraz le iba algo grande. Al no llevar casco vi que su pelo era color arena y tenía ojos castaños claros. Era delgado -bastante delgado- pero no dejaba de ser guapo y de tener un aire elegante que eclipsaba a muchos de su alrededor.

-¿No me tienes que presentar a nadie? -preguntó el chico mirando a Edward con reproche.

-Ah sí, perdón- Edward dudó un momento- Bella éste de aquí es Tyler Gimonnette, mi vecino.

-Y amigo -se apresuró en añadir Tyler.

-Si fueras mi amigo no me habrías obligado a disfrazarme de conejo -se quejó Edward.

-!Te jodes! Estás bueno y quiero que aproveches tu cuerpo.

-¿Y para eso hemos tenido que intercambiar los disfraces?

-Sí -contestó Tyler con un aire de superioridad que me resultó algo gracioso- Es un placer conocerte Bella, pero te odio porque Edward tiene interés en ti.

Me quedé, una vez más, sin palabras ¿Me odiaba porque Edward tenía interés en mí? No será que…

-Es gay -susurró Edward como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento.

Mi boca formó una O pequeña y después la cerré. No sabía si morirme de vergüenza o reír.

-!Tyler! -chilló Helenna que no estaba muy lejos de allí- !Deja de aterra a _mis _invitados, quieres?

-No es solo tu puta fiesta, Helenna -gritó Tyler- También es mi invitada y yo con mis invitados hago lo que me da la gana.

-Ahora es cuando tenemos que escabullirnos de aquí -susurró Edward a mi oído mientras me cogía otra vez de la mano- Siempre es conveniente huir de las discusiones entre Tyler y Helenna, y no me gustaría estar cerca si Rose se metiera también.

Edward me guió entre la multitud hasta una mesa llena de botellas de alcohol. Los miró detenidamente y después me miró a mí.

-¿Quieres que te consiga algo que no sea alcohol?-preguntó.

-No -contesté- Sírveme algo de ahí.

-No puedes beber alcohol, Bella -me regañó.

-Una noche es una noche -dije convencida- Si tú vas a beber, y Helen y su estúpido novio también, yo no voy a ser menos.

Edward me miró durante varios segundos pensativo y después suspiró resignado.

-Una noche es una noche -pude leer en sus labios.

-Dame algo fuerte -le pedí.

-¿Cómo de fuerte? -preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Algo que te resulte fuerte hasta para ti -Edward me miró sorprendido- Sé que no eres un santo respecto a beber alcohol, Edward. Aunque nunca te hayan visto borracho.

Edward rió y dijo:

-Helen debería ser menos cotilla -Edward cogió una botella verde y llenó dos vasos de chupito con un líquido verde- Tienes que bebértelo lo más rápido posible porque si no puedes morir.

-¿Qué es? -pregunté con curiosidad.

-Absenta -contestó.

Ambos brindamos y nos tomamos los chupitos de un trago. Sentí mi garganta y mi esófago quemarse, era demasiado fuerte para ser mi segunda vez pero de todos modos aún no recuerdo cuántos chupitos más de absenta bebí aquella noche.

**Son las 2:12 de la madrugada. Estoy de puente pero tengo que estudiar Historia. Pero por fin he podido escribir este capítulo. Debo decir que iba a ser bastante más largo pero si lo escribo entero quizás se os haría algo aburrido y yo no podría actualizar hasta Navidad. Así que os dejo la primera parte de la fiesta de Halloween.**

**Estoy muerta de sueño y no tengo muchas ganas de escribir más pero debo deciros una cosa: Tyler, Helenna y Rose existen en la vida real. Están inspirados en mí y mis dos mejores amigos, y son los protagonistas de otro relato que estoy escribiendo para **_mi_** Tyler xD! Como dato curioso diré que yo soy Helenna.**

**Y la respuesta a la pregunta que he hecho anteriormente sobre de quién es la casa que está situada frente a la de Edward es de Friends, la famosa serie americana que transcurre en Nueva York.**

**!Ian por fin aparece! Al principio iba a ser dulce y atento pero decidí que sería más cabrón con Bella porque le gusta chincharla. Pero Ian no es así que lo sepáis, dará mucho de que hablar.**

**Y sin mucho más que deciros. Actualizaré en cuando pueda porque solo puedo escribir por las noches debido al poco tiempo de vida social que tengo. Gracias a todos por leer mi fic y espero reviews, que contestaré a cada uno de ellos por supuesto.**

**Un beso.**


	8. Capítulo 8

Disclamier: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo no me pertenecen y blah blah blah. El trío dinánimo, Helen e Ian, en cambio, son míos. Y a no ser que no se me pida permiso está totalmente prohibido su aparición en cualquier otro fic.

**Bella PVO**

_Life is now_ sonaba a todo volumen. Por motivos que no recuerdo mi peluca rubia había desaparecido y las orejas de conejo de Edward habían acabado en la cabeza del lío de la noche de Tyler Gimonnette. Me sentía mareada y quería echarme un rato, hacía más de media hora que había perdido a Edward de vista y ya no hablemos de Helen y del idiota de su novio. Fui al baño esquivando a la gente y me encerré allí. Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón golpeando mi pecho y mi cabeza no paraba de palpitar a causa del dolor tan horrible que sufría. Rebusqué en mi bolso y vi que tenía unas cuantas pastillas, menos mal. Cogí tres y me las tragué con la esperaza de terminar con aquel terrible dolor.

-¡Oye! ¿Tienes para mucho? –preguntó alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

Me miré al espejo antes de salir del baño, me veía bien pero mis pupilas estaban un tanto dilatadas. No le di mucha importancia. Salí del baño dando tumbos, estaba en la fase de borracha a resaca y no quería eso, así que fui a buscar alguna otra botella de alcohol. Solo quedaba vodka y lima, gemí de frustración. Le había cogido un asco terrible al vodka con lima, pero necesitaba estar borracha para volver a integrarme en la fiesta por lo que me preparé un cubata muy malamente y volví con el vaso al centro de la fiesta.

Me sentí aliviada al volver a sentir esa sensación de euforia en mi cuerpo, aunque ahora estaba mucho más eufórica que antes. Me sentía ágil y me movía al ritmo de la música sin vergüenza alguna ¡Era genial! Sentí que me cogían las caderas y un cuerpo apretarse en contra del mío, al principio pensé golpearle pero reconocí el aroma del hombre al sentir sus labios en mi cuello. Edward.

-Te veo muy animada –susurró a mi oído.

-Te echaba de menos ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunté alzando mis brazos para cogerle del cuello, él apretó el abrazo.

-¡Qué más da donde haya estado! Ahora estoy aquí contigo y solo quiero bailar.

Estaba tan borracho como yo o quizás más. Rompí el abrazo y le sonreí antes de ponerme a bailar otra vez, mi cuerpo se movía solo y me sentía tan feliz. En aquel momento me habría gustado llevar un vestido más sensual y no aquel ridículo vestido de Alicia, que más bien parecía el de una chacha de comienzos del siglo pasado. Edward soltó una carcajada antes de atraparme entre sus abrazos y apretarme contra su cuerpo. Mis pechos estaban pegados al suyo, y me sorprendí al notar que mis pezones se me endurecían al instante; sus ojos oscurecidos me abrasaban hasta el punto de acalorar todo mi cuerpo. Sentí un cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi estómago y me mordí el labio. Nunca me había sentido tan… excitada. Necesitaba saciar ese deseo, quería besarle, quería _tocarle_. Rodeé el cuello de Edward con mis brazos y choqué mis labios con los suyos bruscamente. Él no parecía sorprendido y me devolvió el beso con la misma necesidad, jugando con mi lengua y yo con las suya. Cuando le mordí el labio, lo sentí. Duro. Una gran erección contra mi estómago. Estando sobria posiblemente me habría espantado, pero en aquel momento solo logré excitarme mucho más. Me deseaba ¡A mí! ¡Aquella maravillosa erección la había causado yo!

-¿Asustada? –susurró Edward antes de morderme el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que soltara un jadeo.

No le reconocía. Tan oscuro, ansioso y deseoso de sexo.

-¡Por favor! –me mofé- ¿Crees que una simple erección tuya me va asustar? Yo causo muchas erecciones.

_Vale, acabas de decir la mayor mentira de tu vida._

Me miró un instante muy sorprendido pero después, dibujó una sonrisa torcida tan diabólica que me puso la piel de gallina.

-Me encantas borracha –acarició mi cuello con el dedo bajándolo hasta poco más arriba del nacimiento de mis pechos- Pero no has sentido nunca una erección ¿Verdad? Eres muy mala mentirosa.

¿Tanto se notaba? Mierda.

-No te reconozco –susurré.

-Yo tampoco –concluyó antes de volver a devorarme los labios.

Vale, lo admito. Estaba asustada. Lo que antes me parecía súper excitante, ahora me estaba aterrorizando. Edward era un depredador sexual, y yo era la pobre víctima que deseaba ser acariciada por él. Gemí al sentir como se apretaba más a mí y me llevaba al ritmo de la canción que estaba sonando en aquel momento. Notaba como su erección crecía en mi estómago y como yo mojaba mis nuevas bragas de Victoria's Secret. De no ser por el maravilloso alcohol –aunque empecé a pensar que el alcohol no era lo único que hacía que estuviera así- no se como habría reaccionado cuando Edward me apretó uno de mis pechos, haciendo que soltara un sonoro gemido. Esto se nos iba de las manos, Edward estaba concentrado en excitarme lo más posible y yo, tonta de mí, caía en sus forzosas –pero excitantes- caricias.

-Vamos a mi casa, Bella –susurró.

Le habría acompañado sin pensármelo dos cuando apareció Helenna. Su caperuza había desaparecido y tenía el pelo alborotado, los labios hinchados y el vestido mal puesto.

-Edward, ven conmigo YA –dijo con voz seria y enfurecida.

-¡Lárgate, Helenna! –exclamó Edward con voz dominante.

-Bella, apártate de él –no entendía nada pero ella me cogió del brazo bruscamente y me alejó de los brazos de Edward, consiguiendo que éste se enfureciera aún más- Ni se te ocurra levantarme la voz, esta es mi casa y tú no vas a follar esta noche, no estando así.

-Mira Helenna…-Edward apretaba los puños furioso para controlar su ira.

-¡Rose! –Catwoman apareció entre la multitud y contempló la escena perpleja- ¿Puedes llevarte a Bella contigo y con Tyler? Voy a llevar a Edward al baño para que pueda vomitar tranquilo.

No entendía nada. Cuando quise darme cuenta, Helenna había cogido a Edward del brazo y habían desaparecido entre la gente, que parecía sorprendida ante la escena. Rose rodeó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me guió hasta el otro rincón de la casa.

**Edward PVO**

-Eres una zorra –le escupí a la castaña cuando entramos en el baño.

-Lo sé, una zorra que te acaba de salvar de un mes de insoportable "soy un mierda alcohólico obsesionado con el sexo"–dijo Helenna mientras abría la tapa del retrete- Cuando te pones mártir no hay quien te aguante.

-Vete a la mierda, Helenna. Me voy a por Bella.

Iba a salir de allí, dispuesto a terminar lo que había empezado con una excitadísima Bella. Pero esa mujer se había interpuesto entre la puerta y yo, como siempre.

-Si no vas a meterte los dedos de la boca, pienso hacerlo yo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –¿La muy estúpida no veía que tenía una dolorosa erección?

-Porque tú no eres así, porque te has vuelto a cegar de alcohol, tabaco y dios sabe que más para convertirte en ese violento depredador sexual que tanto nos aterra –contestó Helenna.

-Creía que te gustaba –dijo sonriendo de manera maliciosa- Aquella vez te gustó que te hiciera daño.

Esperé su bofetada, como hacía siempre que estábamos en aquella situación –yo borracho perdido y ella algo ebria- pero solo mantuvo su fría mirada.

-La amas, gilipollas –dijo cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

-¿Qué? Me he perdido.

- A Bella –explicó impaciente- Mira Edward, yo soy la excepción ¿Vale? Contigo tuve el mejor segundo sexo de mi vida, y sabes que me gusta que…ya sabes –enarqué una ceja y sonreí pícaramente- Idiota.

-¿Y cómo que fui tu mejor segundo sexo? –pregunté ofendido.

-No eres el mejor follador de Nueva York, Masen –_Zorra, mira como sonríes._- Escucha Edward, amas a Bella, te he visto antes, tu forma de mirarla es lo que quiero yo en mi vida y lo más genial es que ella te mira de la misma manera ¿Vas a cagarla por tu puta borrachera? Soy tu amiga y te quiero, así que o vomitas ahora o te meteré mis dedos hasta tu esófago.

Acababa de darme cuenta que la estúpida de Helenna era la voz de mi conciencia. No podía pensar con claridad, y estaba claro que necesitaba expulsar el maldito alcohol de mi cuerpo. Me iba arrepentir de lo ocurrido ¡Maldito sea mi yo sobrio! Me arrodillé ante la taza del baño, dispuesto hacer una de las cosas que más detestaba en este mundo. Vomitar en el mejor momento de la borrachera.

-¿Tienes que quedarte aquí? –pregunté asqueado.

-Como si fuera la primera vez que te viera vomitar, Edward –contestó Helenna mientras se sentaba en el suelo, apoyándose en la puerta.

-Antes de que vuelva a estar sobrio y me invada la timidez –ésta enarcó una ceja- ¿Quién coño es el primero?

Helenna soltó una carcajada y empezó a tararear la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento -¿Podía ser _Glad Girls_ de "Guided by Voices"?- ignorándome por completo.

-Te odio –me quejé mientras me metía los dedos en la boca.

-Algún día me lo agradecerás –me pareció entender mientras expulsaba el último chupito que había bebido de mi cuerpo.

**Bella PVO**

Tyler, Rose y yo estábamos en la cocina, donde no había nadie más excepto nosotros. Me sentía confundida y me dolía la cabeza, lo cual no me permitía pensar con claridad ¿Qué había pasado hace un momento? ¿Edward me había pedido, en medio de una terrible excitación, que fuera a su casa? ¿Qué había entre Helenna y él?

-¡Maldito Edward! ¡No pienso dirigirle la palabra en dos semanas! –se quejó Tyler- ¿Por qué se emborracha si luego sabe que se va arrepentir de su acciones?

-Te mosqueas porque nunca se fija en ti, Tyler –dijo Rose impaciente- Es Helenna la que está en el baño con él, no tú.

-Pero yo estoy aquí, haciendo de niñera en mi fiesta.

Me sentí mal por lo que había dicho Tyler. De alguna manera u otra, Edward y yo habíamos hecho algo que no estaba bien ¿Acaso en Nueva York estaba mal visto acostarse con el chico que supuestamente te gusta y borracho la noche de Halloween? Tenía 19 años, era virgen y tenía las hormonas revolucionadas a causa del alcohol.

-Me duele la cabeza –me quejé- ¿Tenéis algo para aliviarlo?

-Necesitas tomar el aire y esperar a que se te pase la resaca –murmuró Tyler- Estas nuevas borrachas nunca se enteran de nada.

-Eres un insufrible Tyler –le regañó Rose.

-¿No me podeis dar una pastilla de lo que sea? –sugerí incómoda por aquella conversación.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron los dos sorprendidos.

-¿Estás loca? No puedes mezclar pastillas y alcohol, te puede dar algo raro –explicó Rose sin dar crédito a mi petición.

-Sé paciente, la resaca es una fase por la que tenemos que pasar todos tras una maravillosa y orgásmica borrachera –dijo Tyler con una gran sonrisa al decir aquella último.

-Ya llorarás después –murmuró Rose por lo bajini.

Empecé a sentir un terrible zumbido en mis oídos que magnificó mi dolor de cabeza, y sabía que aquel zumbido no era por la música que sonaba en la habitación de al lado.

-Quiero irme a mi casa –murmuré.

-¿Ya? ¿No quieres esperar a Edward? –preguntó Rose y pude ver como a Tyler se le iluminaba la cara al ver que quería marcharme.

-Edward necesita descansar, vomitar no es agradable y te deja echo polvo –lo sabía por experiencia propia.

-No pensarás ir en metro ¿Verdad? –mierda, por sus caras deduje que conocían lo ocurrido en el episodio del metro.

-Pediré un taxi.

No les deje que me acompañaran hasta la salida. Al salir al pasillo del edificio noté como mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, mi respiración acelerada y que todo se había duplicado. Antes de que todo se volviera negro, noté como me caía por las escaleras y aquel olor que tanto odiaba, óxido y sal.

**Edward PVO**

-¿Vuelves a ser humano? –preguntó Helenna mientras soltaba otro bostezo.

-Creo que sí –gemí- Solo cuando estoy sobrio me doy cuenta de lo mal que me sabe la boca tras vomitar.

Me levanté agotado. Causar una resaca tan repentina no iba conmigo y me sentía como un bulímico por haber vomitado de aquella manera. Lo de siempre.

-Tienes tu cepillo de dientes por ahí –dijo Helenna mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Gracias, Helenna.

Me cepillé los dientes cuatro veces antes de que Helenna volviera abrir la boca.

-Debes tratar ese problema que tienes.

-No soy alcohólico –murmuré antes de enjuagarme con el Listerine de Rose.

-Que no bebas diariamente no significa que no lo seas. Tienes que tratar tu problema o te meterás en muchos problemas, Edward.

-¿Dónde está Bella? –pregunté para zanjar el tema definitivamente.

-Con Rose y con Tyler en la cocina –suspiró derrotada.

Salí del baño, ignorando a Helenna y a mi conciencia. En otro momento pensaría en mis malas acciones de aquella noche. Ahora necesitaba ver a Bella para saber si estaba bien. Pero en la cocina no había nadie, ni rastro de Rose, de Tyler o de Bella. Tenía la boca seca, decidí beber algo de agua antes de ir a la búsqueda de "Alicia" cuando Tyler entró precipitadamente en la cocina.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y…

-Bella –estaba alterado y nervioso- Se ha caído por las escaleras y no despierta.

Oí como se rompía el vaso de cristal que se había resbalado de mi mano mientras esquivaba y empujaba a la gente para salir al exterior del edificio,

La imagen de Bella inconsciente, con una brecha en la cabeza en los brazos del novio de Helen me dejaron sin habla.

**Hola! **

**Sí, estoy viva. De momento. Estoy al borde del suicidio debido al estrés que tengo xD! Aunque no tengo tiempo para hacerlo, pero bueno.**

**Nuevo capítulo. Muy extraño me ha salido, por cierto. Sé que Tyler, Rose y Helenna han cogido demasiado protagonismo, sobre todo Helenna. Bien, tengo que decirlo. Helenna y Edward tuvieron su historia, pero no pienso contarla aquí sino en mi blog. ¡Sí, he inaugurado un blog dedicado a este fic! Allí tendréis fotos de los personajes y lugares, soundtrack del fic, historias paralelas, aclaraciones y adelantos. Además de mi Twitter, llamado ItsasUmbrella, donde suelo citar alguna que otra frase del capítulo que hago mientras lo escribo.**

**Para tranquilizaros os diré, que el trío dejará de salir dentro de nada, pero es que Edward también merecía un grupo de amigos ¿No creéis? A Helen la tenemos muy vista, aunque bueno, tenemos a Ian, el divino novio al que Bella odia a muerte xD!**

**Ah! Y sí, Edward se ha acostado con más de una, entre ellas están Helenna y… puede que Rose. A Bella le queda mucho por saber sobre Edward Masen, y quiero aclararos una cosa: Se gustan, y lo saben pero no son "pareja oficial". Su relación es un tanto compleja todavía para eso y Bella necesita saber más cosas de Edward. Y por último, sí, tanto Bella como Edward tienen problemas con los tranquilizantes y el alcohol. **

**El capítulo me ha salido extraño pero prometo que los próximos serán más normalitos. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y espero impaciente vuestros reviews, que como siempre contestaré a todos sin ningún problema!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Bella PVO**

Estaba suspendida en el aire. No podía abrir los ojos, bueno, en realidad, no quería abrirlos. Estaba tan tranquila, tan llena de paz que no quería hacerlo ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Sonreí al notar una nueva corriente de calidez en mi cuerpo. Dios, que a gustito se estaba allí. Lástima que durara tan poco porque unas voces empezaron a resonar en mi cabeza. Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella ¿A qué venía aquella maldita obsesión con mi nombre? ¡Qué se callen! Aparte de mi nombre empecé a escuchar palabras sueltas "calmantes" ,"alcohol", "Alicia", "tratamiento", "suicidio", "adicción"… Aquellas voces estaba empezando a abrumarme ¡Quería que salieran de mi cabeza! ¿Era mucho pedir que me dejaran en paz?

Pasó el rato y las palabras empezaron a componer frases cortas "Está muy pálida", "No tenía ni idea", "¿Qué ocurrió?", "Despierta, Bella"… Aquella voz, suave pero triste ¿De qué me sonaba?

-Bella.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al oír esa voz. Aterciopelada y suave. Edward. Edward Cullen estaba ahí. Todo a mi alrededor estaba sumido en una profunda oscuridad pero él estaba ahí, tan hermoso y perfecto que siempre.

-Edward –sonreí como una estúpida pero su expresión era seria y ¿dura?

-¿Qué demonios haces? –preguntó controlando su ira e intentando no levantar la voz.

-¿C-como que qué hago? –pregunté también sin entender.

-¿Drogas con alcohol? –vale, esto de hablar con preguntas no molaba.

-Me dolía la cabeza y…

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez?

¡Ah! ¿Se cree que tiene derecho ha echarme un sermón? ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Era mi sueño, y si Edward Cullen aparecía en él más le valía que cambiase ese tonito conmigo!

-¿Pero quién coño te crees para hablarme así? –pregunté enfurecida para su sorpresa- Me abandonas, me dejes en mitad de un bosque perdida durante horas, he sufrido una depresión de la ostia, he perdido a todas mis amigas de Forks, estuve al borde del suicidio y…

-Yo no quería que eso pasase –interrumpió él- No me esperaba eso por parte tuya.

Suspiré e intenté controlar mi ira.

-Mira, eres una alucinación más, aunque comparado con las demás ilusiones eres más real –Edward me miró sin comprender- Estés donde estés seguro que no sabes nada de lo que pasó, quizás estés con una vampira tía buena morena –sabía que no le gustaban las rubias- Y además, he rehecho mi vida y tú ya no formas parte de ella.

-¿Disculpa? –Edward se mofó- ¿Rehaces tu vida con un chico que es clavadito a mí?

No supe que responder ¿Quería rehacer mi vida con Edward Masen? ¿Sería capaz de soportarlo? Recordé la fiesta y mi terror a que él se disfrazara de vampiro.

-Sois diferentes, pensáis de maneras distintas, incluso vuestras expresiones son distintas.

-No somos tan diferentes como tú te piensas, Bella –dijo Edward con voz cansina.

-¿Quién es él? ¡Tienes que saberlo! –chillé- ¡No es normal que os parezcáis tanto físicamente!

-Vaya ¿Ya no soy un producto de tu imaginación? –soltó una risita que hizo que las pulsaciones de mi corazón se aceleraran con mayor rapidez- Yo no puedo responderte a eso.

-¿Por qué no? –me quejé.

Se acercó a mí y me miró a los ojos. Quise interpretar todo lo que me quiso decir con aquella mirada pero fue imposible. Edward suspiró cansado y dijo:

-No es el momento ni el lugar –acarició mi pelo- Volveremos a vernos, Bella. Pero ahora es momento que despiertes.

-¿Despertar?

Cuando Edward se refería a despertar, se refería a alejarse de aquella maravillosa sensación de calidez y felicidad. Su ilusión había desaparecido y yo caía en la oscuridad. Hasta que abrí los ojos de nuevo.

Una luz fluorescente me cegó. Quise taparme los ojos con la mano pero noté que uno de mis brazos tenía una horrible aguja de intravenosa inyectada. Gemí de terror. Estaba en una habitación de paredes blancas, que desprendía un fuerte olor a desinfectante y ambientador barato. Estaba tumbada en una cama de sábanas blancas y junto a mí había una serie de maquinas hospitalarias que calculaban las constantes vitales de mi cuerpo ¿Estaba en un hospital? ¿Cómo demonios había acabado en un hospital? Noté a alguien moverse junto a mi cama y vi que Edward estaba dormido en un incómodo sillón del Ikea, su pelo estaba más despeinado de lo normal y llevaba las gafas puestas. Pensé en despertarlo pero parecía muy cansado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? ¿Por qué no recuerdo los últimos momentos de la noche de Halloween?

Edward soltó un siseo de dolor y se incorporó con lentitud en el asiento. Paso una mano por el pelo y me miró.

-¿Bella? –dio un brinco del asiento y se acercó a mi cama.

-Edward ¿Q-qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí? –pregunté nerviosa.

-Tuviste una especie de sobredosis –le miré sin entender- Bueno, no es una sobredosis exactamente, pero por lo visto mezclaste calmantes con alcohol –cogió la mano que no estaba inyectada con agujas y me miró a los ojos, tenía unas ojeras horribles- Me diste un susto de muerte.

-Lo siento… Estoy tan confundida ¿Qué me han hecho?

-Te hicieron un lavado de estómago y creo que algún que otro escáner de tu cerebro, además de muchísimos análisis; llevas dos días dormida.

-¿Dos días? –chillé sorprendida- Oh Dios mío, Charlie me va a matar.

-Ah bueno, sobre eso.

Miré a Edward aterrada y éste me miró incómodo.

-Dime por favor que no han llamado a Charlie y que viene para aquí.

-No, no le han llamado –Edward volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo- Tampoco han llamado a tu madre porque se lo he pedido yo –suspiré aliviada- Pero han llamado a alguien que no te va a gustar.

-¿Quién? –pregunté.

-¿Conoces a un tal Doctor Parker?

Palidecí hasta el punto que mi piel no podía diferenciarse con las sabanas. Que llamaran a aquel hombre era casi tan malo como llamar a Charlie y a Reneé juntos. Frederick Parker era el psiquiatra que Charlie había llamado para que me tratara en Nueva York. El mismo que había echado hace unas semanas al presentarse en mi casa. El mismo al que tenía que acudir la semana siguiente.

-Mierda.

-Bella, no vas a poder no asistir a la consulta de ese hombre –dijo Edward- Estás metida en un buen lío, y es por mi culpa.

-¿Qué lío? ¿Por haber bebido, cosa que hace el 97% de la población juvenil de Ámérica y haberme tomado medicación recetada por un médico? –Edward arqueó una ceja- ¿Por qué tendrías que tener tú la culpa? He hecho lo que hacen todos los demás pero de forma más imprudente, no te lleves meritos.

Edward suspiró rendido y apoyó sus codos en las piernas mientras apoyaba la cabeza entre sus manos. Mis intentos de animarle habían sido nulos.

-Los médicos han estado mirando tu historial médico y me han comentado que quizás tendrías que estar un tiempo en el área psiquiátrica del hospital.

-Ni de coña –Edward me miró con expresión neutra- Mira Edward, sé que soy rara y que bueno, últimamente tiendo a tomarme muchos calmantes pero… No estoy loca. Iré al psiquiatra pero no voy a internarme en ningún sitio otra vez.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo –susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos quedamos un rato en un silencio incómodo.

-Hueles a tabaco ¿Tan mal has estado durante mi inconsciencia?

-Cuando te vi en los brazos de Ian creí que estabas muerta… Fui un descuidado, como siempre –Edward se alejó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana- En estas ocasiones tiendo a beber mucho alcohol y bueno… ya sabes, no me puedo controlar.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta de Halloween? –pregunté.

-No lo sé, me aterra saber lo que piensas –admitió sin mirarme.

Entonces recordé a Helenna ¿Habrían tenido Edward y ella una relación? ¿Tendría Edward problemas con el alcohol? ¿Se había…acostado con otras mujeres? Tantas preguntas que me daban miedo realizar. Miré al Edward que tenía delante de mí y me di cuenta que por mucho que me gustara era un auténtico desconocido.

-Parece que tienes muchas preguntas ¿Verdad?- dijo Edward mientras me miraba fijamente.

-La verdad es que sí, tengo la sensación de que estoy con un auténtico desconocido –admití avergonzada- Edward… ¿Helenna y tú os…?

-¿Acostamos? –acabó la pregunta- Sí, Helenna y yo fuimos incluso pareja, pero duramos muy poco.

-¿Por qué?

-Helenna y yo adorábamos tener sexo y nos queremos muchísimo, pero no de esa manera –abrió un poco la persiana para que entrara luz natural- Yo veo a Helenna como una hermana, no como mi pareja. Y ella pensaba lo mismo. Además, ella es un poco más mayor que yo, y nunca le ha gustado los jovencitos.

-¿Y teníais… muchas relaciones? –Dios, no me podía creer que estuviera preguntándole esas cosas.

Edward se quedó un momento pensativo y noté que se había ruborizado. Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos.

-Bella, no te voy a mentir –dejó las gafas en la mesita blanca que había junto al sillón- Me he acostado con muchas chicas, gran parte de ellas estando ebrio y otras veces sobrio. Helenna, al ser mi pareja, podría decirse que teníamos sexo todas las noches.

Tragué saliva sonoramente y el calor estaba acumulado en mis mejillas ¿Sería Edward una especie de ninfómano? Edward se volvió a acercar a mí y titubeó un momento antes de acariciarme la mejilla. Yo mantuve la vista fija en él mientras sentía como sus dedos bailaban hasta mi pelo.

-Aún así, desde que te conocí no me he vuelto a acostar con nadie –aseguró él- Bueno, al menos hasta que me di cuenta que sentía algo por ti.

-Edward yo…

-No quiero salir contigo Bella –interrumpió él- Ninguno de los dos estamos listos –sonrió con tristeza- Apenas nos conocemos pero nuestra atracción física es muy fuerte. Me gustas muchísimo, eres una persona maravillosa pero siento que no estoy listo para salir contigo.

-Yo tengo la sensación de estar con un desconocido –admití avergonzada- No sé nada de ti. Solo que eres de Chicago, saliste con Helenna, te gusta _Cómo conocí a vuestra madre, _estudias arquitectura y que te transformas en una especie de depredador sexual cuando estás borracho. Pero eso es todo.

-No tengo mucho que contarte sobre mi vida, Bella –se defendió con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

-¿Y tus padres? –pregunté rápidamente.

-Viven en Chicago, mi padre es abogado y mi madre enfermera –contestó automáticamente.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Edward y Elizabeth Masen

No podía ser. Los padres de Edward Cullen también se llamaban así. Todo aquello era muy raro, no cabía duda que Edward estaba relacionado con mi exnovio.

-¿Tocas algún instrumento de música? –pregunté con voz temblorosa.

Edward no contestó porque tenía su mirada clavada en mi rostro, no le estaba gustando aquel interrogatorio.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me haces estas preguntas? ¿Pretendes encontrar en mí rasgos similares a los de tu exnovio?

_Pillada. Un punto más para tu estupidez, Swan._

-Yo…yo… -genial, ahora me había entrado la tartamudez.

-Quiero que te quede una cosa muy clara, Isabella –su voz era tan gélida que sentía como me congelaba la sangre- Yo no voy a ser la imagen de nadie ¿Vale? Y si quieres que algún día tengamos una relación no quiero que sea porque me parezca un exnovio tuyo del que estuviste locamente enamorada. Quiero sentimientos sinceros entre nosotros, nada de mentiras y mucho menos comparaciones ¿Lo entiendes?

Afirmé violentamente con la cabeza resistiendo la tentación de llorar. Había sido una estúpida al preguntarle todas esas cosas mientras pensaba en su semejanza con Edward. Iba a disculparme cuando un hombre vestido con una bata blanca y una enfermera entraron:

-Vaya, parece que se ha despertado –murmuró el hombre mirándome de reojo- ¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Swan?

-B-bien, creo –contesté.

-Debo informarla que en sus últimos análisis ha salido limpia, ya no tiene nada de drogas o alcohol en su organismo –dijo el doctor mientras miraba a los papeles que tenía entre sus manos- Aún así, dudo que pueda salir de rositas señorita Swan –tragué saliva y me mordí el labio- El señor Masen ha insistido que no se lo informemos a sus padres ya que al fin y al cabo usted es "mayor de edad", pero sigue siendo menor de edad en respecto a la consumición de alcohol o drogas.

-Los calmantes son recetados –me defendí- Creía que habían consultado mi historial médico.

-La verdad es que su historial médico es demasiado extenso –se quejó el médico con cierta irritación- Además, en su caso tiene absolutamente prohibido la consumición de alcohol, aunque tuviese los veintiuno.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasé un cuchillo por mis brazos? –pregunté enfurecida, sentí como Edward se tensaba a mi lado- Mire, con mi vida hago lo que me da la gana, no estoy loca. Bebo como hace todo el mundo, y sí, fue una imprudencia por haberlo mezclado con mis calmantes. Pero usted no es nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida o no.

-Soy un profesional, señorita Swan –dijo el médico con cierta paciencia- Le comenté a su novio –Edward y yo nos tensamos- que quizás debería ingresar en nuestra área psiquiátrica por un tiempo, no porque esté loca sino porque quizás necesite estabilizar su mente.

Juro que me sorprendí al ver que aquel hombre no caía muerto al suelo por la semejante mirada asesina que le lancé.

-Paso, búsquese a otra loca, ésta se va a casita –dije para concluir el tema.

El médico suspiró y le susurró algo a la enfermera. Ésta salió de la habitación para después entrar con un hombre que ya conocía de sobra.

-Parker –gruñí por lo bajini.

-Hola Isabella –saludó el hombre educadamente- Puede dejarnos solos doctor Williams, Isabella y yo ya nos conocemos.

El doctor sacudió la cabeza y se fue junto a la enfermera sin decir nada más. Parker se parecía mucho a su hija Robin –sí, la gilipollas que se comió la boca de Edward en aquel bar del Soho- ya que tenía ese aire de superioridad e irritante que te daba ganas de darle una ostia en la cara. No niego que no era atractivo, metería muchas horas en el gimnasio pero su cara era tan… plastificada; estaba segura que se inyectaba Botox para mantener su piel estirada.

-Puede marcharse usted también –dijo Parker mirando a Edward.

-¿Acaso va hacerle una consulta? –preguntó Edward con aire desafiante.

-En parte sí, pero si usted estuviera presente tendría que cobrarle el doble al señor Charlie Swan, y creo que Isabella no desea que su padre conozca a su nuevo novio.

-No es mi novia –corrigió.

-Por supuesto que no lo es –me apresuré en apoyarle avergonzada.

-Claro –dijo Parker, mientras buscaba algo en su cartera- ¿Me hará el favor de marcharse?

Edward bufó furioso, me lanzó una mirada de compasión por tener que quedarme con aquel hombre y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-Es demasiado agresivo para usted, no le conviene un hombre así –dijo el psiquiatra.

-Usted no tiene ni idea de nada –repliqué enfurecida- Acabemos de una vez.

-Me da la sensación que no desea verme –dijo el hombre.

-¿Acaso no se lo demostré suficiente con echarle de mi casa aquel día? –pregunté sonriendo- Si usted está aquí es porque si no le veo Charlie no me pagará el alquiler, así que haga las preguntas de una puñetera vez.

Parker encontró lo que buscaba en su cartera que para mi sorpresa era una grabadora.

-Uno se cansa de escribir, es mucho más cómodo grabar las conversaciones que tengo con mis pacientes.

-Lo que sea –gruñí.

-Bien, Isabella ¿Por dónde empezamos? –sacó una carpeta la cual supuse que era mi historial- ¡Oh sí! ¿Por qué se mudó a Forks hace poco más de dos años?

Oh Dios, aquello iba a ser largo.

**Edward PVO**

-Maldito psiquiatra hijo de puta –murmuré mientras caminaba por el pasillo del hospital.

Estaba furioso con Bella, con Parker y, sobre todo, conmigo mismo ¿Cómo demonios no me había podido controlar con el alcohol? ¿Cómo deje que Bella se cayera por las escaleras? ¿Por qué demonios le recuerdo a su puñetero exnovio? ¡Agh! ¡Esta situación puede conmigo! Sentí que las tripas me rugían de hambre, no había comido nada desde ayer. Busqué en mis bolsillo y suspiré aliviado al ver que tenía un billete de un dólar en el bolsillo, podría cogerme algo en las máquinas de allí. Pero la maldita máquina se tragó mi billete y no se dignó en darme el sándwich vegetal que había pedido. Le di una patada a la estúpida máquina y me fui todavía más enfurecido de aquel lugar. Pero en la entrada me encontré con Helen y mis vecinos.

-Vaya, alguien parece enfadado –dijo Rose.

-Así solo aculumas mal Karma Eddie –dijo Tyler, yo gruñí malhumorado.

-¡Edward! ¿Se ha despertado Bella? –preguntó Helen preocupada.

-Sí, ahora está con el psiquiatra.

-¿Psiquiatra? –chillaron los cuatro aterrados.

-Bueno, ahora que me acuerdo, yo fui una vez al psiquiatra y no fue tan terrible –dijo Rose pensativa.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Te acostaste con él? –pregunté con voz cansina.

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado? –Rose se hizo la sorprendida.

-Porque es así como conoces a todo el mundo –dijo Helenna mientras sacaba un sándwich de su bolsillo y me lo daba- Eres tan gafe que me supuse dos cosas: Una, que no tenías dinero para comprarte nada; o dos, que la máquina se tragaba tu dinero sin darte nada a cambio.

-Eres un ángel –le agradecí a Helenna.

-¿Estáis juntos? Porque si es así no pienso permitirte que salgas con Bella –dijo Helen lanzándonos una mirada asesina.

-No Helen, no salimos juntos –le di un mordisco a mi sándwich y me senté en una de las sillas de allí- ¿E Ian?

-Dijo que vendría después, menos mal que él estaba cerca y evitó que Bella se hiciera un gran golpe.

-La brecha en la cabeza es algo insignificante según me ha dicho la enfermera –dijo Tyler- No te angusties Eddie, en unos días volverá a ser la de siempre.

Me acabé el sándwich y aplasté el envoltorio con mi mano con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba cansado, me dolía la espalda y tenía la sensación de que la resaca no se me había pasado todavía. Rose propuso dar un paseo mientras Bella hablaba con Parker, yo rechacé la invitación y les dije que me iría a casa tras ver a Bella una vez más.

La consulta con Parker duró media hora más, una vez que terminara me dirigí a la habitación de Bella. Estaba pálida, y apretaba la sábana con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? –pregunté acercándome a ella.

-No, quiero salir de aquí –me senté en la cama- Al menos no he llorado, habría sido demasiado humillante –Bella se incorporó y me abrazó- Prometo no volver a buscar ninguna comparación entre tú y mi ex. Perdóname.

Le devolví el abrazo mientras Bella rompía a llorar.

**Alice Cullen PVO**

París era tan bonito por la noche. Sobre todo si la observabas desde la suite más lujosa situada en el último piso del hotel Ritz. Podía escuchar a Jasper en la ducha, y a otra pareja haciendo el amor dos pisos más abajo. Aquel día era nuestro aniversario, el día que nos encontramos en aquel bar y decidimos pasar el resto de nuestra existencia juntos.

El albornoz era muy suave y aunque solo fuera una mera ilusión, sentía como me abrigaba. Lástima que Jasper me lo rasgara dentro de unos escasos siete minutos, ya me encargaría de castigarle después. El sonido de mi móvil me sobresaltó e hizo que saliera de la visión de mi futura experiencia sexual. Lo busqué entre mi ropa y la de Jasper, y al observar la pantalla vi que era aquel número. Otra vez.

-Dime de una vez dónde está mi hermano, pedazo cabrón.

-Tu hermano está bien, pero él no desea verte, lo sabes de sobra.

Me mordí el labio para no soltar una bonita palabrota.

-Entrégate a ellos, Alice –dijo el hombre- Solo así volverás a ver a Edward.

-No pienso unirme a la guardia de los Vulturi, y te digo que no me trago esa mierda de que Edward se ha unido a la guardia.

-Es cosa tuya creerlo o no –dijo el vampiro- Pero los Vulturi te quieren en la guardia, Edward se ha entregado ¿Por qué tardas tanto en hacerlo? Además, la dieta de sangre humana la lleva bastante bien.

-Vete a la mierda –colgué y lancé el móvil contra la pared rompiéndose en pedazos y dejando una bonita marca en el papel pintado.

-¿Alice?

Jasper me miraba preocupado desde la entrada de la habitación. Solo llevaba una toalla atada a su cintura. Había escuchado toda la conversación.

-No les creo, Jasper –murmuré mientras buscaba en la maleta aquel sobre que había recibido hace poco más de un año- Estoy segura de que es mentira, y jamás me entregaré a ellos. Edward no puede formar parte de la guardia de los Vulturi, y mucho menos alimentarse de sangre humana.

-¿Pero como estás tan segura Alice? –Jasper me abrazó por la espalda mientra sacaba aquel pequeño sobre- Hace mucho que no se te aparece en tus visiones.

-Confío en él –abrí el sobre- Él me lo pidió.

Jasper leyó aquella nota escrita por Edward.

"_No creas en sus palabras y no te entregues. Confía en mí, estaré bien"_

_E.C._

**Hola!**

**¡Sí! ¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Y para la alegría de muchos aparecen Edward, Jasper y Alice Cullen! La verdad, es que todas os mostrabais muy deseosas de que saliera algún Cullen, así que aquí los tenéis (Pese a que Edward sea un sueño de Bella… ¿O quizás no?)**

**Recordad en pasaros por mi blog, cuyo link está en mi perfil. Proximamente subiré como mini-historietas de Edward y sus vecinos, ya que mi querida Rosa me lo ha suplicado. Seguidme en Twitter llamado ItsasUmbrella y espero reviews que como siempre contestaré!**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews! Hemos llegado a los 104! Sois unos cielos, os adoro! Espero que pronto lleguemos al 204 =D**

**Un beso!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Bella PVO**

Me medio desperté al sentir los pies fríos. Con los ojos aún cerrados busqué a tientas mis calcetines de lana en el suelo. Al estirarme le di sin querer a Edward una suave patada. Éste gruñó y yo murmuré un perezoso perdón. Entreabrí los ojos y vi que los calcetines no estaban por ningún sitio.

-Mierda –murmuré, había recordado que estaban en el lado de Edward.

-Edward –me acurruqué a su lado- ¿Podrías coger mis calcetines de lana?

-Joder Bella… –se quejó con voz ronca.

Edward tampoco estaba para la labor de abrir los ojos, así que también movió la mano por el suelo haber si con un poquito de suerte encontraba mis dichosos calcetines.

-Putos calcetines - se quejó.

Edward se incorporó y se levantó de la cama para ir hasta la puerta de mi cuarto a coger los calcetines.

-Tome usted, princesa –dijo con voz perezosa lanzándome mis calcetines- Espero que su alteza no tenga más frío en sus pies.

-Muchas gracias, querido mayordomo –sonreí.

Edward volvió a la cama pero al estar medio dormido se golpeó contra la pata de la mesita de noche, tirando el libro que estaba encima de él y cayendo en su otro pie.

-¡Ah, joder! ¡Tu casa quiere matarme!

Reí mientras Edward volvía a meterse en la cama con el libro de mi mesita en la mano. Se acurrucó cerca de mí para darnos calor mutuo.

-_Oda a un risueñor_ de John Keats –dijo Edward mientras observaba el pequeño libro azul- Tienes una gran obsesión por los románticos, Bella.

-Es para un trabajo de clase, tonto –me defendí- Además John Keats escribió unas poesías preciosas, casi todas dedicadas a su amada con la que nunca pudo casarse debido al dinero y a su enfermedad.

-¿Tuberculosis? –preguntó Edward, afirmé con la cabeza- Que muerte más predecible, muchos autores románticos murieron a causa de esa enfermedad –Edward sintió un escalofrío- ¡Joder! ¿Cómo puede hacer tanto frío?

-Estamos casi en Navidad, en pleno diciembre y en la ciudad de Nueva York donde sus inviernos son famosos precisamente por ser fríos –dije abrazándome más a él.

-Muchísimas gracias por la clase de meteorología, señorita Swan –dijo Edward- ¿Habrá nevado? Bueno, yo no voy a levantarme para descubrirlo.

-¿Estás insinuando que me levante yo? –pregunté.

-Gracias por ofrecerte voluntaria, Bella –dijo soltando una risita.

Bufé simulando enojo, cogí la sudadera de Columbia de Edward del suelo y me la puse encima de mi pijama de invierno. Abrí la persiana medio rota de mi cuarto y me quedé boquiabierta ante el panorama que me ofrecía mi ventana.

Blanco, blanco, blanco, blanco y más blanco.

¡Había nevado muchísimo! ¡Hasta la carretera estaba cubierta con una enorme capa de nieve que ni los coches podían circular en ella!

-¿Eso que veo es nieve? –preguntó Edward desde la cama.

-Sí, parece que he hecho bien en cancelar la excursión a Jacksonville –dije mientras me abrazaba a mi misma para darme calor.

Edward se levantó y se cubrió con la manta de mi cama. Me abrazó por la espalda y me tapó con la manta también.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

-No –dije apoyándome en él- Mi vida familiar es un asco, van a ser las primeras Navidades que las pase sin ninguno de mis padres.

Se suponía que iba a pasar las Navidades con Reneé en Jacksonville y después iría a Forks a celebrar el Año Nuevo con Charlie, pero todo se había complicado desde el incidente de Halloween. El doctor Parker había llamado a mis padres y les había explicado "mi última hazaña", además en ambas conversaciones mencionó a un chico "un tanto problemático" que me estaba mal influenciando. Mis padres estuvieron apunto de venir a Nueva York para llevarme derechita a casa –no estoy muy segura si a Forks o a Jacksonville- y aislarme allí de por vida. Afortunadamente, conseguí convencerles diciendo que el doctor Parker me ayudaría a mejorar –creo que es la mayor mentira que he contado hasta la fecha- y además mis notas en Columbia eran demasiado buenas como para dejar la carrera así sin más.

Aún así, Reneé estaba tan cabreada conmigo que me dijo que este año no fuera a pasar las Navidades con ella poniendo la excusa de que "estaría muy aburrida pues ella iría pronto a la cama debido al embarazo que la tenía siempre agotada". Charlie, en cambio, pareció más sincero y me dijo que ya había hecho planes, pero que podía ir con él a casa de Billy Black a celebrar las Navidades. Pero me negué, pues no tenía muchas ganas de celebrar una cena navideña escuchando aburridas conversaciones sobre pesca o baseball, además de tener a Jacob Black lanzando indirectas para salir con él al cine o algo por el estilo.

-Vamos a la cama, anda –susurró Edward- Ver la nieve me da más frío.

¿Y Edward? Él había estado apoyándome en todo momento, se quedaba hasta última hora de la tarde en la biblioteca, que era cuando yo terminaba de estudiar, y después me acompañaba hasta casa o él me llevaba a la suya y pedíamos comida china o lo que tocase aquella noche. Intenté enseñarle a cocinar pero al final me rendí, era el peor cocinero de la historia (La única que vez que se había atrevido a cocinar pasta la coló con una raqueta de tenis, y no es mentira. Solo sabía cocinar gofres) y habíamos decidido depender de la comida para llevar o de mí –que rara vez cocinaba, la verdad.

Edward nunca me preguntaba sobre las sesiones con el psiquiatra. Él me acompañaba y cuando la sesión terminaba ya me estaba esperando en el parque que se encontraba enfrente de la consulta. Entonces, me llevaba a alguna cafetería y me hablaba de cualquier cosa, como de la última victoria de los Mets –su equipo de baseball favorito- o de algún grupo de música que le gustaba.

-No te deprimas, anda –dijo él mientras no tapaba a ambos con la manta y el edredón- ¿Quieres que hagamos algo especial hoy?

-Solo quiero estar tumbada y no hacer nada –murmuré.

-Oh, es un buen plan –dijo Edward- ¿Y si te propongo helado y peli en mi casa? Allí no pasaremos tanto frío.

Miré a Edward y sonreí. Era tan encantador y tan misterioso a la vez… Edward no iba a pasar las Navidades en Chicago porque sus padres habían decidido hacer una escapada al Caribe y a él no le apetecía ir en aquella época del año a un lugar como aquel. Por lo tanto, solo nos teníamos el uno al otro para celebrar unas Navidades "super familiares".

-¿Veremos Big Fish? –pregunté con un puchero.

-¿Otra vez? –Edward hizo una mueca de dramatismo- La habremos visto cincuenta veces, Bella.

-Pero sabes que me anima… y además fuiste tú el que me regalo la película –Edward soltó un gruñido- Venga porfa…

-¿Para ver como suspiras por _ese _Edward Bloom y su campo de narcisos***(N.A. En la película **_**Big Fish, **_**el protagonista se llama Edward y este, para conquistar a la mujer con la que se va a casar le planta un campo entero de narcisos, que son las flores favoritas de ella. Una escena en la que cualquier mujer desearía ser la mujer con la que Edward Bloom se quiere casar)? **–se quejó él- No, gracias.

-¡Oh! ¿Acaso Edward Masen está celoso de Edward Bloom? –le dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Ese tío os encanta a todas!

-¿A todas? –le dije arqueando una ceja.

-Helen, Rose, Helenna… ¡Hasta Tyler está enamorado de ese tío! –ambos nos reímos.

-Pero hay una cosa que Edward Bloom jamás superará de Edward Masen –me puse sobre él- Y es que Edward Masen prepara los gofres más ricos del mundo.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Bella Swan me está pidiendo que prepare el desayuno? ¿Estás seguro que quieres que entre en tu cocina? –dijo mientras subió las manos a mis caderas y acercaba sus labios a los míos.

-Cuando hablamos de tus gofres te dejaría hacer lo que quisieras con tal de que los preparases –susurré con la respiración algo agitada.

-Mmm…¿Lo que yo quiera? –preguntó él antes de besarme.

Edward metió sus manos bajo la sudadera y la camiseta del pijama, sentí sus frías manos a causa del frío en contacto con mi piel, que la sentía ardiendo. Edward acarició mi espalda mientras me besaba pero se controló, sabía que yo dormía sin sujetador y no quería tocar nada que provocara que ambos nos excitáramos en exceso ¿Por qué? Preguntádselo a él.

Lo había intentando centenas de veces, pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a que tuviéramos sexo por el momento. No es que no me deseara, todo lo contrario, pero Edward pensaba que primero teníamos que "aclararnos" sobre nosotros antes de hacer nada, cosa que ambos no lo veíamos del todo claro. Yo quería, él también pero sabíamos (él más que yo) que no sería lo adecuado.

-Bueno, ya me lo recompensarás luego –dijo él mientras rompía el beso- Vístete y prepara la mochila para irte a mi casa.

Hice un puchero que él ignoro, se puso las gafas y se dirigió a la cocina. Busqué una mochila en el armario y empecé a meter ropa cuando me encontré con mi ropa interior de Victoria's Secret. Helen me había obligado a comprar más de un conjunto para haber si así conseguía seducir a Edward, pero claro, su plan era que le esperara en ropa interior cuando llegara de trabajar, cosa que me daba muchísima vergüenza. Decidí ignorar esos conjuntos tan "sexys" y metí un conjunto sencillo con corazones estampados y cogí otro muy parecido de flores para ponérmelo.

Ya vestida pero todavía con la sudadera de Columbia de Edward me dirigí a la cocina. El olor a gofre recién hecho invadía la casa y mis tripas rugieron del hambre. Cuando entré en la cocina vi lo concentrado que estaba Edward echando el dulce de leche en los gofres, podría ser nulo en la cocina pero al hacer los gofres parecía un auténtico profesional de la repostería.

-Voy a poner café –dije.

-No hace falta, ya está hecho.

-¿Y no te la has cargado? ¡Felicidades! –me burlé con una sonrisa.

-Eres malvada, te aprovechas de mi incapacidad en la cocina para meterte conmigo –dijo él simulando que estaba dolido- Ahora te quedas sin gofre.

-¡No!

Edward elevó el plazo de mi gofre a una altura que me era imposible alcanzar ¿Por qué era tan jodidamente alto? Edward se reía de mí cuando agarré su brazo para que lo bajara, pero también era más fuerte que yo. Decidí contraatacar a mi manera, cogí el bote de nata montada que estaba sobre la mesa y me subí a su espalda.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso es trampa! –se quejó.

Yo solo reí y empecé a echarle nata por la cara. Edward tuvo que dejar el plato a un lado y quitarse las gafas –que estaban llenas de nata- para poder mantener el equilibrio y poder agarrarme bien..

-¡Bella! ¡Me estás dejando perdido de nata y sabes que la odio! –dijo mientras me llevaba al baño.

-¡No haberme amenazado! –exclamé intentando echarle nata en la boca.

Supuse que Edward me llevaría al baño para meterme bajo la alcachofa de la ducha –sinceramente, esto no es la primera vez que pasa- pero se lo pensó mejor y me llevó a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté.

-Sabes que yo siempre tengo que tener la última palabra –dijo con voz maliciosa.

De repente me tiró a la cama y yo chillé de la sorpresa, entonces se abalanzó sobre mí y me arrebató el bote de nata. El muy cabrón se vengó echándome nata por toda la cara y el pelo, pero no me di por vencida, agarré su mano e intenté que se la echara a él también. Ambos reíamos y gritábamos como unos histéricos, parecíamos dos niños que estaban jugando en el barro y sabíamos que jamás nos pillarían. Pero me di cuenta que aquello se nos estaba yendo de las manos cuando noté la erección de Edward en mi muslo y yo estaba tan excitada, que parecía tener una piscina entre mis piernas. Edward también se dio cuenta pero en lugar de apartarse fue él quien empezó a besarme de una forma salvaje y descontrolada. Yo, por supuesto, no tardé en corresponderle. Nuestras caderas se movían al compás de nuestros besos y aquello provocó que nuestros sexos rozaran. Poco a poco la camiseta de su pijama desapareció, seguido de mi sudadera y mi camiseta, y en ningún momento rompimos el contacto de nuestros labios.

Mi conciencia daba saltos de alegría y no paraba de gritar: _"!Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Sexo con Edward!". _Aunque era algo raro, no esperaba que mi primera vez tuviera tanta nata de por medio, pero daba igual Edward estaba dispuesto y eso era la importante. Sus manos, ahora ardientes, subían por mi espalda hasta llegar al cierra de mi sujetador de… flores estampadas.

_¡Una vez más el instinto sexual de Bella Swan fracasa! _

Edward me miró a los ojos, los suyos estaban oscuros de la pasión y el deseo, como si estuviera follándome con la mirada, sentí como se erizaba mi piel. Descendió sus manos por mi manos, alejándose del cierra de mi sujetador y lloriqueé de frustración; Edward rió y escondió su cara en mi cuello. Gemí con fuerza al sentir que estaba besando y chupando mi cuello, pensé en la marca que iba a dejarme pero le resté importancia al sentir sus manos subir al cierra de mi sujetador. Ahora sí, iba a quitármelo y todos nos volveríamos locos.

Pero claro, aquella no iba a ser mi primera vez por dos motivos que ocurrieron al mismo tiempo: Por un lado, empezaron a golpear la puerta de casa con fuerza y empecé a oír unos gritos que decían cosas como _"!Swan! ¡Deja de hacer tanto ruido que parece que tienes una guardería ahí dentro!" _o _"!Dejad de follar ya! ¡O por lo menos gritad más bajo, joder!" _o _"!SWAN! ¡EN ESTE EDIFICIO NO SE TOLERAN ORGÍAS! ¡PIENSO DENUNCIARTE SI NO PARAS AHORA MISMO, ESTÚPIDA ZORRA!" _–sí, aquella última era la casera- por lo que se nos cortó todo el rollo; y por otro lado, Edward estaba tan furioso con que nos hubieran cortado que le dio tal puñetazo a la pared que dejó hasta marca. Y su mano rota, claro. Al principio no parecía consciente de lo que se había hecho en la mano, me recordó a la vez que me salvó en el metro pues no le había visto enfadado de esa manera desde entonces. Intenté socorrerle pero el me empujó con suavidad otra vez a la cama y me dijo:

-No te muevas de aquí.

Salió de mi cuarto tras coger una camiseta y poco después oí caer el agua de la ducha, Edward se estaba quitando los restos de la nata montada. La casera y los vecinos aún golpeaban la puerta, pero Edward se tomó su tiempo, seguramente para controlar la mala ostia que llevaba encima en ese momento. Poco después oí como abría la puerta pero no oí nada de la conversación, pero pareció muy corta pues no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando volvió a cerrar la puerta con un portazo. Yo todavía seguía sobre la cama, llena de nata, semidesnuda y muy pero que muy confundida. Busqué una toalla limpia para quitarme los restos de la nata, y me puse a una camiseta y un jersey limpio, aún sí necesitaba ducharme con urgencia pues tenía la piel pegajosa.

-Esto, Bella…

Me giré y vi a Edward que me miraba algo incómodo desde la puerta. Miré su mano y lo comprendí.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Creo que me la he roto –contestó- Tu mente privilegiada no sabrá nada sobre primeros auxilios ¿No?

-Puedo vendártela, pero dudo que sea suficiente.

-Es más que suficiente –aseguró con una sonrisa.

Vendé torpemente la mano herida, le di un pañuelo para que se la pusiera en el cuello y así poder tenerla suspendida sin riesgos a golpearse –o a que se golpeara a sí mismo. Un rato después, cogimos el metro hacia al Village –que por cierto, mis pantalones se quedaron empapados a causa de la gran capa de nieva que había en la calle.

El día transcurrió sin mucha novedad, Tyler se acopló con nosotros al momento de vernos subiendo a casa de Edward. Su excusa era algo cómo "Helenna y Rose son dos zorras, una con pareja estable y la otra con un follamigo que estaba buenísimo, que se van a pasar las Navidades a sitios guays como París o Los Ángeles."Edward, que no parecía muy contento, vaciló un momento hasta que Tyler dijo:

-Si vais a dejar que pase la Nochebuena solo te juro que me tiro desde el mirador del Empire State Building y dedicaré mi vida fantasmal a amargarte y a odiarte.

Edward arqueó una ceja y yo intenté aguantar la risa pues Tyler parecía muy serio. Edward suspiró y gruñó antes de seguir subiendo las escaleras. Tyler y yo lo tomamos como un sí.

Pasamos una Nochebuena tranquila, vimos Big Fish –Tyler y yo nos pasamos toda la película alabando a Edward Bloom solo para fastidiar a Edward-, jugamos al Scrabble y hablamos sobre diversos temas. Me sorprendí con la facilidad que hablaban Tyler y Edward sobre sexo, cosa que me parecía un poco extraña. Tyler lo notó.

-Sinceramente Bella, yo creo que Edward es bisexual –comentó Tyler mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

-Te equivocas, Ty –se adelantó Edward- Sabes perfectamente lo que soy.

-¿Un gay que tiene que salir del armario? –preguntó Tyler esperanzado.

-Casi.

-¿Casi? –pregunté sin entender, la conversación se estaba yendo a un punto que jamás creería que llegaría.

-¿Cómo decías que eras…? –intentó recordar Tyler.

-Una lesbiana –casi me atraganté con el chocolate al oír eso-Una lesbiana dentro del cuerpo de un hombre.

-Casi matas a Bella del susto –dijo Tyler con una sonrisa maliciosa- Para mi desgracia, sigues siendo jodidamente heterosexual.

Tyler no se quedó a cenar. Por lo visto un follamigo suyo estaba disponible aquella noche, así que decidió marcharse "a ser feliz". Edward y yo hablamos mucho durante la cena, y con la tontería estuvimos hasta las dos de la mañana hablando.

Recogí la mesa pues Edward con la mano poco podía hacer, por lo que decidió tumbarse en el sofá y allí se quedó dormido o eso pensé. Me tomé mi tiempo para fregar y recoger la cocina, intentaba distraerme a toda costa pero me era imposible, esta mañana habíamos estado apunto de hacerlo, y una vez más, el Destino quería joderme. Sentía hacia Edward una atracción física que casi me daba miedo, pero además de eso, conocerle en aquellos últimos meses me había dado que pensar: Me había vuelto a enamorar. Edward Masen era casi lo opuesto de Edward Cullen en muchos aspectos, era tan humano, tan normal –si quitamos su actitud violenta y su tendencia desaparecer de vez cuando-, tan… tan… imperfecto. A su lado no me sentía inferior, éramos iguales y convivíamos con nuestros defectos. Aún así, Edward Cullen no dejaba de ser una espina clavada en lo más hondo de mí, que cuando quería dolía, y mucho. Pero era un alivio ver a Edward Masen como Edward Masen y no como a Edward Cullen.

De repente sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura y unos labios en mi cuello. Edward metió sus manos bajo mi camiseta y acarició mi vientre mientras subía su boca a mi oreja para morder el lóbulo. Gemí sonoramente.

-Bella, hagámoslo –su voz sonaba más una súplica que una petición- Déjame hacerte el amor.

-E-Edward –subió sus manos a mis pechos y vi que ya no llevaba la venda, los apretó con fuerza- ¡Ah! ¡Dios!

-No Bella, Ed-ward –ronroneó en mi oído.

-T-tu mano…

-Olvídate de la mano –y así lo hice cuando me besó, dejando paso a su lengua por mi boca para rozar la mía.

Ni los platos hechos añicos porque Edward los había retirado de una sacudida para que tuviera espacio para sentarme en la encimera, ni mi móvil sonando en el salón, ni la tormenta de nieve que dejaría a Nueva York inaccesible impedirían que aquella noche tuviera sexo con Edward Masen. Ni de coña.

**Vale, lo sé, puedo leer vuestras mentes y diréis "Esta todavía se digna a actualizar". Sí, he tardado muchísimo. No tengo perdón, odiadme, aborrecerme o lo que queráis, pero es que me ha sido imposible actualizar antes ¿Por qué? Exámenes finales, Selectividad, rollos de la prematrícula universitaria, un bloqueo literario que flipáis (¿Sabéis que este capítulo ha sido reescrito 4 veces?)…**

**Y me encantaría deciros "Tranquis, a partir de ahora esto será como antes, actualizaré por semana y tal…" Pues es imposible, porque me voy el martes a Estados Unidos y no vuelvo hasta el 28 de julio (Ahora me odiáis más, porque en el próximo capítulo, claramente, toca Lemmon) Lo bueno de todo esto es que la experiencia que pasaré en EEUU será de las mejores de mi vida y además… ¡VUELVO A NUEVA YORK! Así que espero que tengáis algo de paciencia y esperéis hasta agosto… porfa (Seguro que más del 70% de mis lectoras dejarán de leerme a partir de ahora)**

**Siento mucho que el capítulo sean tan… tan… nada. Ya veis que me he saltado cositas, el rollo de los padres de Bella, las consultas… No quiero entrar en esos detalles, creo que los he dejado bastante claro a lo largo del capítulo. Me importaban más Bella y Edward, que la verdad es que no son novios (tampoco "follamigos" porque aún no han mantenido sexo) pero su relación será oficialmente formal después de la primera vez que tengan sexo. Por cierto, Edward no tiene sexo con Bella no por los motivos de Edward Cullen, sino por que él está acostumbrado a tener sexo con diferentes chicas y no le parece adecuado acostarse con ella hasta tener del todo claro sus sentimientos.**

**Y eso es todo amigos. Creo que allí tengo Wi-fi –creo- así que si queréis saber de mi existencia seguidme en Twitter (ItsasUmbrella) porque de pasarme por algún sitio pasaré por allí.**

**Un beso!**

**P.D. Os dejo un listado de pelis que ****tenéis ****que ver durante mi ausencia. Sí, son deberes: **_**Big Fish, Largo domingo de noviazgo, Amelie, El apartamento (1960), Orgullo & Prejuicio, Bright Star, Sentido & Sensibilidad, La joven Jane Austen, Enredados, Moulin Rouge, HappyThankYouMorePlease, Hamlet (La versión de Kenneth Branagh), Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (también de Kenneth Branagh), Agua para elefantes, Salvar al soldado Ryan, El club de la lucha, Expiación más allá de la pasión…**_

**Os van a gustar, lo juro. **


	11. Anuncio importante

**Tengo que anunciar una cosa bastante importante: Voy a reescribir **_**Atardecer.**_

**¿Por qué? Porque me he dado cuenta que esta historia es jodidamente incoherente, está mala escrita y algunos personajes apestan de verdad. Las personalidades de Edward y Bella no están bien desarrolladas, o al menos como a mi me gustaría. Voy a mantener al trío maravilla (Tyler, Helenna y Rose) e Ian, pero el personaje de Helen lo voy a cambiar, tanto en personalidad como en nombre (No soporto que haya una Helen y una Helenna)**

**Vais a matarme, lo sé, pero o es reescribirla o abandonarla. Y sinceramente, no quiero abandonarla. Iba a escribir el lemmon de Edward y Bella y vi que no me salía ¿Por qué? Porque su historia no me convencía, quiero escribir algo mejor para ellos y yo no quería que se acostaran tan pronto por lo que tengo que hacer cambios en el argumento.**

**Para que no me odieis os dejo un adelanto de lo que va a ser el primer capítulo de Atardecer, no voy a mantener ninguna narración de los capítulos, será totalmente nueva por lo que no se os hará repetitivo. Cuando actualice, borraré todos los capítulos con esta nota incluida.**

**Por cierto, os recuerdo que hay una historia paralela [Atardecer en el Village] a esta que es sobre Helenna, Tyler y Rose escrita por TheWorldDreamer, leedla porque es muy buena (Para las pervertidas, hay mucho lemmon bien escrito): /s/7129267/1/Atardecer_en_el_Village**

**Aquí está el adelanto:**

**Capítulo 1**

Nunca me he considerado una chica de ciudad, es más, yo siempre he preferido los lugares tranquilos, sin mucho ruido y aglomeraciones de gente; por lo que mudarme a Nueva York se me hizo muy raro, pues no es el lugar ideal para buscar la calma, siempre hay ruido debido al tráfico y al metro, y estaba llenísimo de gente.

Esto es una locura, volví a pensar mientras me observaba en el espejo de mi nuevo baño. Si alguien saliera de aquel baño vería un piso más bien minúsculo de mala muerte, con un papel pintado amarillo de los años sesenta que se caía a pedazos y mostraba una pared llena de manchas de humedad.

Me apoyé en el lavamanos, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo para relajarme. Por fin era libre, no más hospitales psiquiátricos, no más miradas de lástima, no más medicamentos, no más Charlie y Reneé. Era una mujer libre, y ahora empezaba mi nueva vida en Nueva York.

Abrí los ojos y observé la cicatriz de mi muñeca derecha, era alargada y fina, y había cogido un tono acorde con mi piel por lo que ya no se notaba tanto como antes. Me miré otra vez en el espejo y vi que al menos no tenía mala cara, había cogido algo de peso –hasta hace poco parecía una anoréxica- y ya no tenía la piel tan blanca como antes, mi pelo estaba ondulado y bien arreglado, se notaba que hacía poco que había ido a la peluquería a que me lo arreglaran.

-Bien Bella, estás lista –me dije a mi misma- Solo es la universidad.

Y no una universidad cualquiera. No sabía ni como ni por qué había conseguido una beca para ir a Columbia, una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país. Mis notas no es que fueran de lo más genial del mundo, y mucho menos después de mi pequeño incidente, tenía un siete y medio de media y eso ya era algo.

Aquella beca había sido mi bendición, no solo porque me olvidaría de todos mis problemas en Forks y su gente, sino que también sería mi mejor terapia para pasar página de una puñetera vez y así olvidarme de una vez por todas del hombre el cual estaba perdidamente enamorada: _Edward Cullen._


End file.
